Makai
by sesshluver
Summary: COMPLETE She remembers nothing of her past. But she may be what saves them all. IK AK SM SOC
1. Enter Makai

Chapter One: Enter Makai

Slowly, the girl rose into a sitting position on the forest floor. Gingerly, she felt her head and winced when she came into contact with a knot. She cautiously looked around her. She was in a clearing, somewhere in the woods, with no clue where she was or who she was, save for her name, Makai. She could hear voices in the distance and slowly rose to her feet, walking toward their sound, careful not to make any noise.

"Jeez, Kagome, how could you have been so stupid. Come on, did you not notice the big hairy demon in your path?"

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY! I do NOT have to answer to you."

_No, no this can't be happening. I-I have to be dreaming those voices. _Slowly, afraid of what she would see, Makai stepped out from behind her hiding spot. She could just start to make out the features of the people who belonged to the voices she heard. What she saw made her heart skip a beat.

"Hey, Inuyasha, who's that," asked Sango.

"How should I know?"

"This can't be. You all are just supposed to be cartoon characters. How can I be talking to you? This just can't be."

Uttering those last words, Makai fainted, landing softly on the forest floor. Kagome ran toward the strange girl to see if she was alright. She was wearing modern clothing, but she wasn't Japanese. That much Kagome could tell. The question was, how had someone else been able to travel into the past without a jewel shard? She couldn't sense one or see one in the girl's possession.

"Kagome, are you sure it's safe to be helping that girl. She could be dangerous," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, this girl needs our help. Besides, I want to know what she meant by us being cartoon characters. She might have valuable information."

Inuyasha didn't look thrilled, but he quieted down while Kagome looked after the strange girl. Minutes later, the girl started coming to, opening her eyes cautiously and blinking against the sunlight. Kagome helped her to slowly sit up.

"Slowly, you don't want to get dizzy getting up too fast. Now, what did you mean earlier about us being cartoon characters, and how do you know who we are?"

"I had hoped I'd just been dreaming, but I can see that I am wrong. My name is Makai, and where I come from, you guys are part of a cartoon series. At least, what I remember of my home, which isn't much."

"What, exactly do you remember," Kagome asked.

"Well, I remember a bright light and then waking up here. I don't remember anything about who I am other than my name and what I know about you. I wish I could be of more help."

Makai's eyes started to tear up. How she wished she had something to wipe her eyes with. A moment later, a tissue appeared in her hand from thin air. Makai's eyes grew huge as she stared in wonder at the tissue.

"How did that happen? Did you know you could do that," Kagome asked.

"No I didn't. I wonder what else I can do."

Makai decided her clothes felt dirty, and pictured what she wanted to change into. An instant later, she was wearing the clothes she had pictured. Wow_, this just gets stranger and stranger._

"So, can I join you?"


	2. Enter Ayame

Chapter Two: Enter Ayame

It had been three weeks since Makai had woken up in this strange land. She had been helping Inuyasha, Kagome, and the gang hunt down Naraku and his minions in order to get the sacred jewel shards back. So far, they hadn't had much luck. Naraku seemed to have disappeared. The gang had decided to stop in order to rest.

"Kagome, Sango, how about we girls go take a bath in the hot spring. I need a good soak after today."

The girls gathered there bathing supplies and headed for the hot spring. Makai had some very important things to discuss with both Kagome and Sango. She had known, before she'd arrived there, of Kagome and Sango's feelings for Inuyasha and Miroku, and she wanted to talk to them about a way to "seduce" the men. As they gathered in the hot spring, Makai prepared to speak to Kagome and Sango.

"So, I've noticed the way you two have been looking at Inuyasha and Miroku, and I've decided to help you 'get you man' so to speak."

Kagome and Sango glanced wearily at one another before turning their gazes to Makai, interested despite their common sense.

"Sango, Miroku loves you very much. All you really need to do is get him alone and confess your feelings to him. Kagome, you're a little tougher. Inuyasha cares very much for, maybe even loves you, but he feels very guilty about what happened to Kikyo. So, in order for you to truly be with him, he will have to come to terms with his feelings and make a choice. That choice will present itself very soon."

"How do you know all this stuff, Makai," Kagome asked.

"Well, you know about the whole 'magic' thing. Along with that, I can see the future. Kikyo is going to try to kill you soon, Kagome, in order to prevent Inuyasha from being happy. She feels that he should suffer since she had to suffer. It will be up to Inuyasha whether you live or die. All you need to do in the coming few weeks is show Inuyasha how much you care for him and his happiness. He will make the right choice. I am sure of it."

The girls talked for a little longer about what Makai had said, and then they finished their bath and headed back to camp, each girl lost in her own thoughts. Meanwhile, a few miles from camp, a certain wolf princess was having her own problems. Her pack was steadily losing ground, so Ayame had set out to join Inuyasha to rid the world of Naraku. She headed toward their sent, hoping to catch up with them today.

Fifteen minutes later, Ayame entered Inuyasha's camp. Kagome and Sango were surprised by the wolf princess's arrival, but Makai seemed to be expecting her. Everyone invited Ayame to sit and eat with them.

"Thank you for letting me join you. Ever since my pack has started experiencing problems with Naraku and his incarnations, I've been looking for help. Kouga moves too often for me to catch up with him. That's why I decided to look for you guys."

The group talked for a few more hours before they decided to pack it in for the night. Makai produced an extra sleeping bag for Ayame and everyone, save Inuyasha, went to sleep. Inuyasha silently regarded the group laid out before him, wondering how things had changed so quickly. First, they had found Makai, and now Ayame had joined them. He didn't quite know what to make of the changes. All he knew was that he hoped they found and destroyed Naraku soon. He was causing too much havoc for Inuyasha's liking.


	3. Makai's Warning

Chapter Three: Makai's Warning

Two more weeks had passed with Ayame now part of the group. She proved to be an invaluable fighter, saving Kagome once or twice when Inuyasha wasn't quick enough, and for that, he was thankful. Makai, too, had proved her worth. She was an excellent fighter, and could call to her any weapon she needed, making her quite formidable. Her skills with magic had also come in handy, not only when fighting demons, but also when one of the group received an injury. She could heal any wound instantly.

The group had stopped for the evening, and Kagome was preparing dinner. Inuyasha had disappeared to "think" for awhile. Makai soon followed him out of camp. She had some very important stuff to tell him, and the sooner he knew the better. She found him setting up in the branches of a giant oak tree.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Feh, why do you need to talk to me?"

"Please, Inuyasha, it's important, and it concerns Kagome."

"Fine, I'm coming down."

Inuyasha gracefully jumped from the branch he had been occupying a few minutes before, landing with a slight thump in front of Makai. She indicated for him to sit, and then slowly sat in front of him.

"Inuyasha, there's something you need to know about me. I can tell the future, and I've been receiving some disturbing visions."

"What kind of visions?"

"The kind where Kagome is lying dead with an arrow through her heart and you are mourning her."

"What!" Inuyasha reared up, anger and worry clouding his expression.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. You probably aren't going to like what I tell you. In one week's time, Kikyo will be in the area. She won't call for you like she has in the past because it isn't you she's coming for, it's Kagome. She will try to kill Kagome, Inuyasha, and it is up to you which of them lives. If you choose Kagome, Kikyo will die by your hand. If you choose Kikyo, she will kill Kagome. If you choose neither, they will both die."

"I don't believe you. Why would Kikyo do something like that?"

"Whether you believe me or not, Inuyasha, what I saw will come to pass. It is up to you how it will play out. You need to decide which you will choose, but you will be responsible for that decision."

"This is a lot to think about. I need to be alone for awhile."

"I understand. Just follow your heart, Inuyasha. It will tell you what you truly want to do."

Makai gently patted Inuyasha's shoulder before turning and walking back to camp, leaving a very confused hanyou behind. Inuyasha didn't know what to think. He knew who he wanted to be with, but he had an obligation to fulfill. However, if he didn't choose who he wanted to be with, that person would die. _What do I do?_


	4. Girl Talk

Chapter Four: Girl Talk

Five days later, Kagome was worried. Inuyasha had been very distant and grumpy lately. He acted like he couldn't stand her, but he wouldn't let her out of his sight. She didn't know what was wrong with him. She was thinking about confronting him, but she was afraid of angering him further. _Maybe I should talk to the girls about this._

"Hey, Sango, Makai, Ayame, you want to go bathe in the lake?"

The girls noticed Kagome's expression, and quickly agreed. They each grabbed their bathing supplies, and hurried toward the lake, wanting to know what had Kagome so worried. Makai could guess, though, and she wished that she could help Inuyasha to understand and make Kagome feel better. The girls entered the lake and got comfortable for what they knew would be a long chat.

"Spill Kagome. What's wrong," Ayame asked. She had become very good friends with everyone in the group in the weeks she'd been with them. She now thought of them as another family and didn't want any of them to be unhappy.

"Have you noticed that Inuyasha's been very distant and grouchy lately? I want to ask him what's wrong, but I'm afraid he'll get mad at me. I wanted to ask your advice about what I should do."

Each of the girls had something to say about what Kagome should do, but it was Makai who had the best advice. Besides, she too had something to discuss with the group.

"Kagome, I think you should talk to Inuyasha and tell him you're there for him. If he doesn't want to talk about it, tell him that's fine but you're there if he needs you."

"That's a good idea, Makai. I think that's what I'll do. Thanks."

"No problem. Besides, I had something to discuss with you guys as well. In a few days, we'll all be splitting up for a little while. Not so much by choice, more by need. I wanted to talk to each of you about the paths you'll take. Sango, have you approached Miroku yet?"

Sango blushed. "No, I've been too afraid. I think the time is coming though."

"Good, the sooner the better. Kagome, I can't help you with Inuyasha at the moment. He has some things he needs to figure out for himself. Just keep hope. Ayame, are you still in love with Kouga?"

This time, it was Ayame who blushed. "Yes. I know it sounds stupid, but I still love him. I just wish he would see me as a potential mate."

All the girls gave Ayame sympathetic looks and told her that if Kouga didn't shape up, she should try finding someone worthy of her. Everyone, except Makai, she just gave a little smile.

"Ayame, Kouga will be visiting us soon, while we are in the middle of a battle. He will try to get in the way of Kagome and Inuyasha, which could be fatal to them. Therefore, I need you to fight Kouga and keep him occupied while they are fighting their battle. Can you do that?"

Ayame gave Makai a strange look, but nodded her head that she understood. "I just don't see how fighting Kouga will help him see me as a potential mate."

"Youkai, in general, look for a strong mate. In your previous encounters with Kouga, you always acted more submissive. If you fight him, he will be forced to see how strong you are. This will cause him to view you as a potential mate."

Ayame got an excited look on her face. "I see what you mean. That is a brilliant plan. Thank you."

The girls talked for a little longer before washing off and dressing. They headed back to camp, planning for the next couple of days. They had a lot to do.


	5. Kagome and Inuyasha's Talk

Chapter Five: Kagome and Inuyasha's Talk and Kikyo's Arrival

Two more days had passed, and an ominous cloud seemed to hang over the group. Inuyasha was even more irritable that he had been all week. Kagome was even more worried about him. She decided she would talk to him alone during lunch. As Inuyasha headed out of camp to think about the decision he would have to make today, Kagome quietly followed him out of camp. She found him up in a tree.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Feh, what for?"

"Please, I just want to talk. I promise not to bother you too long."

"Okay, I'm comin' down."

He silently landed in front of Kagome, startlingly her. Quietly, she sat down at the base of the tree, Inuyasha settling beside her.

"Inuyasha, I've noticed you've been very moody lately, and I was wondering what was bothering you. Maybe I could help you with whatever it is."

"It's none of your business. Jeez, can't a guy just think in peace around here."

Tears prickled Kagome's eyes at Inuyasha's harsh words. She slowly turned to face him, and gently hugged him, surprising the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, even if you don't want to tell me what's bothering you, that's okay. I just want you to know that I always be there if you need me. When you're ready to talk, all you have to do is ask."

Slowly, Kagome let go of Inuyasha, and quietly got to her feet. She turned back toward camp and left Inuyasha to his thoughts.

As Kagome walked through the woods, she veered away from the camp in order to process her thoughts before being confronted by her friends. She wandered deeper into their gloom, paying no attention to her surroundings, or to the soul stealers dogging her path. Kikyo stepped out from behind a tree, her arrow drawn, aimed at Kagome's heart.

"Hello, Kagome."

"Kikyo, what do you want?"

"Why, I want your life and your soul. With you out of the way, Inuyasha will finally bend to my will."

With those words, Kikyo fired her arrow. Kagome watched in horror as it drew closer. She jumped out of the way, screaming Inuyasha's name.

"INUYASHA!"


	6. The Demon Inuyasha

Chapter Six:The Demon Inuyasha

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha shot up from his resting spot when he heard Kagome's scream. _No, no, no this was too soon. Kagome!_ Inuyasha turned toward the direction of Kagome's voice and ran. He knew why she was screaming. Kikyo had arrived. Inuyasha quickened his pace, fear enveloping his heart.

Kagome slowly rose once again to her feet, facing the dead miko. And evil smirk lit Kikyo's face. Slowly, so slowly to Kagome's eyes, Kikyo once again raised her bow, an arrow notched in place, taking aim. Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to dodge Kikyo forever, but she hoped she could keep herself alive until Inuyasha arrived.

"Kikyo, why are you doing this?"

"You are in the way. In order to bring Inuyasha under my control, I need to get rid of any distractions. You, Kagome, are a distraction I can't afford to let live."

"Do you honestly think Inuyasha will love you if you kill his friends? There were times I could have let you die, but I didn't for Inuyasha's sake. Why would you want to hurt him like this?"

"Stupid girl. I don't love Inuyasha. I merely need to use him for purposes of my own. Once I've used him for what I need, I will discard him like the worthless hanyou trash he is."

"You never loved him, did you? I always let myself believe that it would be okay if Inuyasha chose to be with you because at least you cared for him. I loved him enough to wish him happiness, even if it was with you, and you see him as nothing but 'worthless hanyou trash?' I won't let you do this to him Kikyo."

"You won't have much say in the matter, now will you?"

Kikyo aimed her arrow at Kagome's heart, and evil smirk once again gracing her features. To Kagome, it seemed like it took an eternity for Kikyo to pull the bow taunt and let the arrow fly. Kagome tried to dodge, but she knew she wasn't going to be quick enough. She watched the dead miko's arrow slowly sail toward her heart, silently crying inside for all those she would leave behind.

It seemed like he'd been running for hours, but it had only been a few seconds. Inuyasha feared he wouldn't reach Kagome in time. No matter what Makai had said, he still couldn't quite believe Kikyo was capable of killing Kagome, but the fear in Kagome's voice when she screamed his name had made him worried about what he would find.

He could hear voices in the distance, Kagome and Kikyo's. It seemed they were arguing about him, but he didn't know why. As he came closer to the two women he could make out their conversation.

"Stupid girl. I don't love Inuyasha. I merely need to use him for purposes of my own. Once I've used him for what I need, I will discard him like the worthless hanyou trash he is."

"You never loved him, did you? I always let myself believe that it would be okay if Inuyasha chose to be with you because at least you cared for him. I loved him enough to wish him happiness, even if it was with you, and you see him as nothing but 'worthless hanyou trash?' I won't let you do this to him Kikyo."

"You won't have much say in the matter, now will you?"

Inuyasha watched Kikyo take aim at Kagome and release her arrow. He put in an extra burst of speed, praying he would reach Kagome in time. It seemed he'd been horribly wrong about Kikyo, and now Kagome might just pay the price for his foolishness.

He reached Kagome moments before the arrow struck her, tackling her to the ground. Slowly, he stood up and faced Kikyo, anger marring his features. He blocked Kagome from Kikyo's view, effectively shielding her from any further attacks.

"Kikyo! What do you think you're doing?"

"Why, Inuyasha, I am merely ridding us of this bothersome girl. Can't you see she is preventing us from being together," Kikyo said with as much "love" as she could put in her voice.

"Save it, Kikyo. I heard what you said to Kagome. Your little tricks aren't going to work this time."

"Very well, Inuyasha," Kikyo said, making the hanyou relax visibly, "if you won't come with me then I will make sure you will go with no one."

Kikyo quickly raised her bow, taking aim and releasing an arrow, pointed at Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha knew he wouldn't be able to dodge or deflect the dead miko's arrow, so he waited for the inevitable pain. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur rush in front of him, and realized too late that it was Kagome.

She placed herself in front of Inuyasha, the arrow piercing her left shoulder, just above her heart. She gently fell back into the hanyou's arms, a gasp of pain escaping her. Inuyasha gently cradled Kagome and placed her on the ground, blood soaking her uniform shirt and his hands. The scent of it filled his nose, taking over his senses.

Slowly, red began to creep into his eyes as a growl resounded throughout the clearing. Inuyasha embraced his demon side. Someone had dared to harm what was HIS! They were going to pay. The demon rose to his feet, turning toward the dead miko. Kikyo gasped and took an involuntary step back, fear filling her being. This wasn't supposed to happen. The demon Inuyasha looked toward Kikyo, an evil smirk gracing his features as he leapt.


	7. Makai and Ayame's Opponents

Chapter Seven: Makai and Ayame's Opponents

"INUYASHA!"

The gang's heads shot up at the sound of Kagome's scream, worry marring everyone's face, except for Makai. _So it begins_, she thought. Slowly, she gathered up their supplies and packed them away. Then she turned to face the group, noting their worry and giving a reassuring smile.

"Sango and Miroku, I think you should head back toward Kaeda's village. Take Shippou and Kirara with you."

"Makai, what about Kagome? We can't just leave her," Sango cried.

"We won't just leave her, Sango. What is happening now is between Inuyasha and

Kagome. Our interference could get both of them killed. Ayame and I will stay behind. Besides, we all have some unfinished business to take care of," Makai said with a meaningful look in Miroku's direction, which did not go unnoticed by the monk. Sango, catching the drift of Makai's words, quickly agreed and soon had Miroku, Kirara, and a protesting Shippou headed in the direction of Kaeda's village.

Meanwhile, Ayame silently prepared for her battle with Kouga. She was nervous and feared she wouldn't be able to hold him off for the amount of time Kagome and Inuyasha would need. Her nervousness must have shown, for Makai gently hugged and reassured her, helping to prepare her for her fight.

"Ayame, don't worry. You are definitely strong enough to hold off Kouga. When you're job is done, I will call out to you mentally. Just hold him until my signal. I know you'll be okay."

"But what if I'm just not strong enough or fast enough to hold him? I know how dangerous it could be for Inuyasha and Kagome. I don't want to be the cause of their deaths."

"Ayame, don't doubt yourself. Believe that you can hold Kouga, and you will. Fighting is just as much mental as physical. If you believe you can hold your opponent, you will. Just keep telling yourself that you are strong enough to hold Kouga. You'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll do my best. Thanks Makai."

"No problem. Kouga will come in from the west. Why don't you meet him halfway?"

Ayame quickly hugged Makai before bounding off into the trees. She was already able to smell faint traces of the wolf prince. She ran for a few minutes before coming to a clearing. This would be perfect. She would have room to maneuver, and Kouga wouldn't be able to loose her in the trees. Silently, she waited for Kouga to enter the clearing, all the while praying she would have the strength needed to hold him.

She saw the whirlwind in the distance, approaching her clearing quickly. In a few seconds, Kouga entered the clearing and stopped in front of the wolf princess. He glared at the red-haired female, wondering why she was here of all places.

Back at camp, Makai readied herself for her own confrontation. She knew it would be a hard fight. Her opponent was far more powerful than she. At least if she was merely human. Luckily, she had superb fighting skills and her magic to back her up. Calmly she waited, feeling her opponent approach.

He entered the clearing, his knee length silver hair swaying gently in the wind. His amber eyes held annoyance and a slight warning of danger as they fell upon the human girl. His regal bearing instantly told anyone with eyes that his was noble born. Two swords, one of death and another of life hung at his waist. The crescent moon on his forehead declared who his was. Standing before Makai was none other than Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands.


	8. Kouga and Ayame

Chapter Eight: Kouga and Ayame

"Ayame, what are you doing here," Kouga asked, a frown marring his handsome features. He did not have time to deal with the wolf princess. He had come to see Kagome. He be damned if this female would keep him from her.

"Kouga, nice to see you, too. If you've come to see Kagome, I'm afraid you can't at the moment."

Disbelief filled Kouga's eyes, a faint smirk gracing his features. Him not able to see his woman. Yeah right. Who would dare to stop him, Ayame? The thought was laughable. He moved to pass the female demon, but was blocked. He tried again, only to once again be blocked. Sighing in annoyance and slight anger he looked at Ayame.

"What is the meaning of this, Ayame? Let me pass."

"I'm sorry, Kouga, I can't do that."

"And how do you propose to stop me?"

"By fighting you."

Kouga burst out laughing. Anger filled Ayame's eyes. The next thing Kouga knew, he was flat on his back, Ayame smirking down on him. Anger quickly filled the wolf prince's eyes and he moved to get up, but was once again knocked to the ground. So she wanted a fight, did she? Well he would give her one.

Quickly flipping away from Ayame, Kouga got into a fighting stance. Ayame followed suit and waited for his attack. She didn't wait long. Kouga charged toward the female wolf, sending punches and kicks at her. Ayame blocked as best she could, but a punch caught on the side of her face, sending her flying a few feet into a tree. Immediately, Kouga pinned Ayame to the rough bark, his weight crushing her into the tree, one of his hands holding hers above her head while the other wrapped around her neck, squeezing.

"So you thought you would fight me. You are too weak to fight me."

"K-Kouga, I c-can't breath. Loosen up," Ayame croaked.

Kouga tightened his grip on Ayame's neck a moment before easing up, allowing the wolf princess to breath. Ayame took in great gulps of air, filling her abused lungs with oxygen. She couldn't believe Kouga had defeated her so easily, but he hadn't beaten her yet. She wasn't unconscious or dead, so she could still do her job. Slowly, a plan began to form in Ayame's mind.

Kouga looked down at the female pinned to the tree. Since when had Ayame started acting like a true wolf youkai? She had always been submissive in the past, even with all the training she had undergone. Then, suddenly, today she was openly challenging him. It didn't make sense. He was surprised by how easily he'd defeated her. He thought she was more skilled than that. Of course she hadn't had to use much of her training in the past. She was probably rusty.

Ayame noted Kouga's distracted expression. He seemed a million miles away. _Perfect_. Ayame arched her body into Kouga's, pressing her curves into the male. Kouga was jolted back to reality and loosened his hold slightly on the female. It was enough. Ayame skimmed out of Kouga's grip, dropping to the ground before sweeping his feet out from under him. Without giving him time to react, she pinned him to the ground, her legs straddling his powerful thighs, while she pressed her knees into his hands and pushed his shoulders to the ground, effectively immobilizing him.

Kouga looked up at the female wolf demon with surprise and just a little bit of respect. He had never guessed she could be so sly. Using her body to distract him like that was very clever. A slow grin started to spread across Ayame's face before it froze. She cocked her head as if she were listening to something only she could hear before swiftly rising and bounding off into the forest. Without thinking, Kouga ran after her.


	9. Makai and Sesshoumaru

Chapter Nine:Makai and Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru regarded the human female in front of him. She had sable colored hair that fell in gentle waves to the middle of her back. Her honey colored eyes regarded him with equal parts curiosity and respect. But he could detect no traces of fear. She wore blue pants that hugged her slim legs and gently rounded hips. A red top with no sleeves, just thick straps, molded to her ample breasts and slim waist. He wondered how a human as frail looking as she could look upon him without fear.

A slow smile crept across Makai's face. It would appear she had surprised the demon lord. He hadn't expected a human to get in his way, especially one who showed no fear toward him. She was curious to see what he would do next. Would he say something or just attack?

"Human, where is my half-breed brother?"

"That, I'm afraid, I can't tell you, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha is occupied at the moment, and I can't allow you to pass and interfere."

"And just what do you think you, a weak human, can do about it? I have no time for this idiotic conversation. Move."

"No."

Makai quickly dodged to the side as Sesshoumaru attacked. A sword appeared in her hand and she dropped into a fighting stance, waiting for the demon lord's next attack. She didn't have to wait long, as Sesshoumaru turned and drew Tokijin. He swung the sword with lightening quickness, only to meet with the human wench's blade. How had she blocked his attack? Most humans wouldn't have even been able to see him swing, let along block it.

"I'm stronger than I look, Sesshoumaru."

The girl flipped away from him, landing several feet away and slowly began circling him. Sesshoumaru watched her, waiting for the opportunity to strike. He would have to pay closer attention to this human. It would seem she had a few tricks up her sleeve. Seeing an opening, he charged again. The girl dodged at the last second, lightly touching the spot where Sesshoumaru's arm had been chopped off so long ago. A white light shot from the girl's fingers, shooting through his stub. It felt like he'd been shocked. Sesshoumaru flexed his arm and hand, trying to work out the strange feeling, when he realized he had his arm back. He looked up with mild surprise at the human.

"I don't believe in having an unfair advantage over my opponent, Sesshoumaru. Your missing arm was a point in my favor."

"Worthless human, this Sesshoumaru could have beaten you even without this arm."

The girl simply smirked. This enraged Sesshoumaru, and he moved to attack again. Suddenly the girl's hand shot up, immobilizing Sesshoumaru in mid air. She cocked her head and her vision clouded as if she were seeing and hearing something he could not. Suddenly, her vision cleared and she met Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"I believe our little chat will have to be concluded another time. Good bye Sesshoumaru."

A white light engulfed the youkai lord. When it faded, he found himself back at his campsite many miles away, a surprised Rin and Jaken staring at him. Suddenly, Rin launched herself at Sesshoumaru, wrapping his leg in a hug.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you're back," Rin exclaimed.

"Rin, go play," Sesshoumaru said as he gently patted her head. Excitedly, Rin did what her lord said and ran off to play. Sesshoumaru had much to think about concerning the strange human female he'd encountered. Apparently, she was much more powerful than he'd first perceived.

Back at the camp, Makai held a small, wistful smile. She was sorry that she'd had to cut her fight with Sesshoumaru short, but Kagome was in trouble. _Ayame, meet me where Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo are. Hurry_, she silently sent out. Quickly, she headed toward her friend, a grim expression on her face. Her vision hadn't shown her everything that would happen this day and she was worried. What she came upon didn't help alleviate her worry in the least.


	10. The Death of Kikyo

Chapter Ten: The Death of Kikyo

Inuyasha leapt toward Kikyo, his claws extended, intending to kill the dead miko for what she had done. No one hurt what was HIS and lived to tell the tale. Kikyo dodged Inuyasha's claws, fear clouding her face. She could see another woman standing over Kagome out of the corner of her eye. When she had arrived Kikyo didn't know, but she wondered what her connection was to Kagome.

Inuyasha leapt toward Kikyo once more, pinning her to a tree, his hand around her neck. Kikyo panicked. She could feel Inuyasha's grip tighten, cutting off her air supply and crushing her. She grabbed at his hand, trying to pry him loose, but he slammed her back against the tree, tightening his grip even more. She remembered how she'd gotten his attention once before when worry for Kagome had overridden his senses. Maybe it would work again.

"Inuyasha, do you care for this girl more then me?"

Inuyasha hesitated but a moment before his face moved in closer to the dead miko's. His red eyes focused onto hers as his grip loosened slightly. Kikyo, thinking she had reached Inuyasha, relaxed slightly, a small smile gracing her features. Then, Inuyasha sniffed the air and looked behind him, the site and smell of Kagome's blood assaulting his senses once more. His grip once again tightened on Kikyo's neck, his face coming closer until he was but a few inches from Kikyo's own.

"Yes."

With that, Inuyasha snapped Kikyo's neck, tearing her head from her shoulders. The dead miko's body disintegrated into dust, blowing away in the wind. Inuyasha slowly turned back toward Kagome, noticing that others had joined him. He sniffed the air, realizing these people were part of his pack, except for one, the male. The stench of male wolf assaulted his nose. He gave a warning growl, making sure the wolf knew to keep away from him and Kagome.

The red-haired female gave a shriek before trying to run toward Kagome. Inuyasha let out another warning growl, telling the female to stay clear. He wanted no one coming near HIS Kagome while she was hurt. The female did not seem to hear his warning and he prepared to attack her when the other male grabbed the struggling wolf female and spoke something into her ear. He suddenly realized who the male was, and could see the red-head was still trying to fight his hold.

"Control your bitch, Kouga," the demon Inuyasha's low, gravely voice said.

"I'm nobody's bitch," the female exclaimed, glaring angrily at Inuyasha.

"I understand, Inuyasha," Kouga said before throwing the struggling and protesting female over his shoulder and running off into the trees. Satisfied that the red-head no longer presented a problem, Inuyasha turned toward the other standing member of his pack. He noticed she was standing right over Kagome, and he started growling. She was far too close for comfort. The female merely smiled.

"Inuyasha, let me heal Kagome. She won't survive much longer in her condition. Once I'm done, I'll leave."

Inuyasha slowly shook his head yes, allowing the female to kneel next to Kagome, her hands gently smoothing the hair away from her face. She touched the arrow, and a soft white light left her fingers, engulfing the arrow before it disappeared. She placed a hand over Kagome's wound which started to glow blue, healing before his eyes. The female rose to her feet before facing the demon.

"I've done all I can for her. She just needs some rest. I'll leave now, like I promised."

The female turned and started walking through the trees. Inuyasha watched her until she was no longer in his field of vision and her scent was very faint. He walked over toward Kagome and gently picked the unconscious girl up, cradling her against his chest before bounding off into the forest.


	11. The Group Goes Their Seperate Ways

Chapter 11:The Group Goes Their Separate Ways

_Ayame, meet me where Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo are. Hurry_. Ayame ran toward the smells of Kagome and Inuyasha, the smell of blood assaulting her nose, as well as that of bones and graveyard soil. She was afraid of what she would find. Makai had sounded worried. That never boded well. She could feel her legs start to burn because she was pushing them so hard. She could feel Kouga behind her, though she didn't know why he was following.

She saw a clearing up ahead, Makai standing just in front of someone lying on the ground. She saw Inuyasha leap toward the dead miko, Kikyo, his claws drawn. She saw him bring them down as the dead miko dodged his arm. He went for her again and pinned her to a tree, his hand around her neck. The dead miko said something, which seemed to make Inuyasha hesitate. He sniffed the air, looking behind him and his hold once again tightened around Kikyo's throat. He leaned toward the dead miko, their faces inches apart before he said something to her and ripped her head from her neck. The miko turned to dust and floated away in the breeze.

Ayame skidded to a halt a few feet from Makai. She looked at Inuyasha, wondering where Kagome was before the smell of blood once again assaulted her nose. She turned toward its source, the person lying at Makai's feet. It was Kagome.

Ayame let out a small screech, and tried to run toward the injured girl. Inuyasha growled at her to stop, but she didn't care. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her against a well-muscled chest. She knew it was Kouga holding her so intimately, but Kagome's predicament overrode her giddiness at their position. She continued to struggle against his hold, when Inuyasha said something.

"Control your bitch, Kouga," the demon Inuyasha's low, gravely voice said.

"I'm nobody's bitch," Ayame exclaimed, glaring angrily at Inuyasha.

"I understand, Inuyasha," Kouga said before throwing Ayame over his shoulder. She struggled even more, beating her fists against the wolf prince's back as he headed off into the woods.

"Let me go, Kouga," Ayame yelled angrily.

"No."

Ayame gave a small shriek when Kouga slapped her butt to get her to quite up. Slowly, Ayame's struggles grew less intense, until she stopped. She would just wait until Kouga put her down to kick his ass. Let him think that she'd submitted.

Meanwhile, back at the clearing, Makai watched Inuyasha's eyes travel toward her and Kagome. He started growling at her, but she just smiled. She knew he was only trying to protect Kagome.

"Inuyasha, let me heal Kagome. She won't survive much longer in her condition. Once I'm done, I'll leave."

Inuyasha shook his head yes, and Makai knelt next to Kagome. First, she got rid of the arrow. Then she gently sent energy into Kagome's wound, healing it in moments. Makai rose to her feet, facing Inuyasha.

"I've done all I can for her. She just needs some rest. I'll leave now, like I promised."

Makai turned and headed into the woods. It had been a long day. First the fight with Sesshoumaru and then Kagome and Inuyasha, it was little much, even for her. _I need a bath. I think there's a hot spring close by. Yes, a bath sounds lovely._ Makai smiled, everything was happening as it should.


	12. Kouga and Ayame II

Chapter Twelve: Kouga and Ayame II

Kouga carried Ayame deeper into the forest. He had been camping in this area several weeks when he'd smelled Kagome's sent. He had found a cave with a natural hot spring and had set up a temporary den. He figured it was the best place to go for the time being. As he got closer to his destination, Kouga noticed Ayame had stopped struggling. _Good, now maybe I can get a little peace._

Thoughts of the wolf princess started to invade his mind. He couldn't believe that Ayame was such a little hell cat. He'd never seen her act this way. It made him wonder what other things he didn't know about her. When he'd been wrestling her away from Kagome, he could feel her muscles bunch. He hadn't realized how strong she actually was. Her behavior raised some interesting questions and ideas. He saw the entrance to his cave in the distance, and put in a little extra burst of speed.

Ayame felt the immediate temperature drop as they entered a cave. It smelled of wolf, making Ayame aware that this was Kouga's den. Suddenly, Ayame found herself unceremoniously dumped onto a bed of furs, letting out an indignant squeak. She gingerly rubbed her abused bottom, drawing the wolf prince's attention for a moment. Kouga then turned from her, seemingly unfazed by her small outburst and confident she would remain where he'd dumped her. _We'll just see about that._

As Kouga walked into an adjacent cavern, Ayame stealthily got to her feet, heading toward the cave entrance. Where she would go she wasn't sure, definitely not back with Inuyasha and Kagome. She knew she wasn't welcome at the moment. Besides, they had their own problems to take care of. She didn't want to interrupt them.

Ayame was so lost in thought she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and kicked a few pebbles across the stone floor, alerting Kouga. He walked back into the main cavern, just in time to see Ayame run out of the cave. _Stupid wench, where does she think she's going?_ He ran out of the cave after the errant female.

Ayame could feel Kouga behind her, and she ran even harder hoping to lose him. She weaved through the trees, hoping to gain some distance. She could feel Kouga breathing down her neck. She looked back, never noticing the tree root protruding from the ground. Her foot caught, and she fell hard, her hands bracing her. Quickly, she got to her feet, hands stinging from the pebbles she's scraped against, but she had only gone a few steps when Kouga grabbed her, taking them both down.

Kouga tackled Ayame. She immediately started to fight his hold, so he used his thighs to part her legs and pinned her hands to the forest floor, his face inches from her own. They were both panting heavily. She struggled vainly against his hold, causing the male wolf to groan with need. Her struggles pushed her succulent body against the hard planes of his own, causing him to harden.

"Ayame, if you don't stop, you're going to regret it."

"Let me go, Kouga. I can take care of myself."

"No."

"Why? Do you think I'm so weak I can't make it on my own? Or do you think I'd be stupid enough to try and go back to Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Ayame, I know you're not stupid, but it's time you joined up with your own kind again. Besides, I claimed you as my bitch back at the clearing. You aren't getting away from me that easily."

"I already told you, Kouga. I'm nobody's bitch, especially not yours. Now LET ME

GO," she screeched. Kouga winched at the deafening sound.

"I said no, Ayame. Now stop struggling before you get into trouble."

"NO!"

Ayame renewed her struggles, wiggling even more against an already aroused Kouga. She was pushing her womanhood into said arousal. He struggled against the need to just have his way with her. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and crushed his lips against the struggling female, causing her to gasp. He used the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her moist mouth, exploring all its secrets.

Ayame struggled against Kouga a moment longer before succumbing to his plundering mouth. It felt so good to have his mouth on hers. She felt Kouga's hands slacken, slowly running down her body to her breasts, gently cupping the soft mounds through her armor.

"Oh, Kouga," Ayame breathed, as his mouth descended to nibble on her neck. Kouga froze, seemingly brought back to reality by the sound of her voice. He slowly halted his movements, lifting himself slightly away from her body, getting some much needed air.

"Kouga," Ayame questioned.

"We-I shouldn't be doing this."

"What do you mean? First you say I can't leave because I'm your bitch, and now you don't want to do anything about it. Which is it going to be, Kouga? I'm not going to put up with your antics. Either you want me or you don't. Choose one."


	13. Kouga's Decision

Chapter Thirteen: Kouga's Decision (LEMON)

Kouga glared down at the female beneath him. How dare she challenge him! He was the dominant male, and she needed to recognize that fact. But she did have a point. Either he claimed her or he had to let her go. Ayame started to struggle a little under Kouga, trying to get free of his hold. It proved to be Kouga's undoing.

Kouga reared up from his resting place atop Ayame, grabbing the girl and once more throwing her over his shoulder. He ran back to his cave, intending to show the female exactly who was dominant and claim her as his own.

He entered the cave, dropping Ayame onto his bed of furs. She moved to get up, but he lay atop her, using his superior weight to pin her. He grabbed her head, once again crushing her mouth to his. He withdrew her hair ties, feeling its silky mass fall into his hands. He angled her head to get better leverage, licking her lips for entrance which she gladly gave. He explored her mouth, memorizing all it secrets, enjoying the flavor. She tasted of mint.

He parted her legs, settling between them while loosening the ties to her armor, slowly removing it, revealing her bound breasts and slim waist. Effortlessly, his claws cut the breast bindings, freeing her luscious mounds, the cool air causing the nipples to bud.

"So beautiful," Kouga whispered huskily, before cupping one mound, kneading it and rubbing his thumb over the pink bud. He lightly rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, causing Ayame to gasp with pleasure. He nibbled his way down Ayame's neck, paying close attention to the spot where he intended to mark her, where her shoulder and neck met, before descending to her unoccupied breast. He gently kissed around it, slowly drawing closer to the bud, causing the female to whimper with need.

Ayame was in heaven. The things Kouga was doing to her. He slowly drew her nipple into his mouth, lightly suckling it. He nipped it, the sensation of teeth grazing sensitive skin causing her to groan with need, before soothing it with his tongue. He gave her nipple one last nip before moving toward the other mound, giving it the same attention. His hands traveled down her stomach, drawing her skirt down her silky thighs as he progressed. Quickly, he discarded the article of clothing, baring Ayame's body to his gaze.

Ayame moved to cover herself, but Kouga's hands stilled her. Slowly, he drew her hands to the side, before once again nibbling his way down her body. He reached her belly button, gently swirling his tongue around it before dipping it inside. Ayame shivered with want and Kouga finished and continued down her body. He reached her womanhood, blowing cool air on the oversensitive flesh, causing the female to whimper in need. Slowly, he licked her.

Ayame moaned Kouga's name, the sensations he was causing being too much for her to handle. He continued to lick and nibble her to the brick of sanity, thrusting his tongue in and out, mimicking what they were about to do before Ayame stopped him. He looked up at her, puzzled when Ayame flipped them over.

"My turn," she said seductively. She kissed him, her tongue dueling with his own before traveling down his neck. She impatiently ripped off his armor, nibbling his well-muscled chest. She licked at each of his nipples before taking them into her mouth, nipping and suckling them.

Kouga was in heaven. Ayame was pleasuring his body to the full extent, almost to the point of torture. She licked and nibbled her way down his chest and over his stomach until she came to the waist of his kilt. She slowly withdrew the article of clothing, exposing Kouga's manhood to the cool cave air and Ayame's eyes.

She stared in wonder at it, wondering how something so big would fit in her. She hesitantly touched it, causing the wolf male to jerk. She drew back, afraid she'd hurt him before he grabbed her hand and placed it back where it had been, giving her a reassuring smile. She gently stroked him, her hand slowly sliding up and down his length before she hesitantly bent down and licked him. Hearing his moan, she started to lick and suck the head while she stroked the base. He buried a hand in her hair, gently thrusting into her mouth.

Kouga was almost to the brink of climax, but he wasn't going to give Ayame that just yet. He grabbed her, flipping her over and placing her on all fours. He placed his manhood at her entrance wrapping on arm around her waist, the other supporting his body.

"This will hurt at first, Ayame," he said. He moved her hair to the side, exposing her neck. He gently placed his teeth on her neck, holding her in place before he started to enter her, pushing until he reached her barrier. He gave one sharp thrust, burying himself to the hilt.

Ayame cried out and started to struggle against the male over her, tears trickling down her face. It HURT! Kouga tightened his grip on her, his teeth tightening against her skin, holding her in place. Ayame continued to try and push the male off of her when she heard him give a strangled moan, and Ayame realized Kouga was struggling against himself so as not to rush her. Slowly, she quieted and started to relax her inner muscles.

The pain started to recede and Ayame gently pushed against the male. It was what Kouga had been waiting for. He withdrew before plunging back it, setting a hard, fast pace. He wanted to be gentler, but his patience was worn thin. Ayame thrust back against him, keeping pace until Kouga picked up speed again. Since it was too hard to keep up she just went along for the ride. She could feel the pleasure building, coming to an explosive end.

Kouga leaned back, taking Ayame with him until she was sitting on his knees. He brought both hands up to her breast, kneading them. Feeling his climax coming, he brought one hand down where their bodies were joined, his fingers massaging Ayame's sensitive bundle of nerves. He wanted to bring her over the edge with him.

Kouga climaxed, biting down on Ayame's neck, marking her as his mate. The combination of pleasure and pain sent Ayame over the edge and she screamed his name, blinding lights flashing behind her closed eyelids, her inner walls contracting around his length. Gently, Kouga fell to his side, taking Ayame with him, still buried deep within her.

"I love you, Kouga," Ayame whispered before falling into oblivion.

"And I you, mate," Kouga said before he followed her into the land of dreams.


	14. MINE

Chapter Fourteen: Mine (LEMON)

The demon Inuyasha carried the unconscious Kagome through the woods, cradling her against his chest. Even in his current state, he realized this woman belonged to HIM. He didn't know why his human or hanyou side hadn't claimed her yet, but he was going to change that. No one would try to take her away from him again.

He could smell water not far off. He gave an extra boost of speed and cleared the tree line, stopping in front of a stream. A cave stood off to the side, not much more than a shallow indention in the rock wall, but big enough to house him and his soon to be mate. He made his way toward the entrance of the cave and took a cautious sniff. It smelled musty, but there was no sign of any resident. This would be perfect.

Inuyasha entered the cave, heading toward the back. He gently set Kagome down, while shrugging out of his fire rat robe. He spread it out on the ground before setting Kagome onto it. He would go and hunt some food to feed her when she woke up. He took one last glance at the sleeping girl before heading out into the woods.

Kagome slowly awoke, her eyes fluttering open. She was lying on something soft, looking up at stone. Cautiously, she eased herself into a sitting position. She looked down, seeing she was lying on Inuyasha's fire rat robe. There was a fire burning a few feet away, meat roasting on a spit. She was in a cave. The question was where was Inuyasha?

When she was sure she wasn't going to get dizzy, she started to stand until a growl resonated behind her. Slowly, fearfully Kagome turned, fearing the worst. She saw red eyes glowing in the darkness and gave a terrified "eep" before making a run toward the entrance of the cave.

Inuyasha couldn't believe she was running from him. She was HIS: his to protect, his to kill, and his to mate. She was NOT getting away from him that easily. How dare she think she could just leave! It was unacceptable. He gave chase.

Kagome was at the entrance of the cave. She could feel whatever it was behind her closing in. She made it to the river. She could see the trees just ahead. The sun was setting, casting everything in shadows. She was almost there.

The thing tackled Kagome to the ground. She shrieked, and started struggling, refusing to let this thing kill her. The thing pulled her struggling body back against its chest wrapping its arms around her body, pinning her to it, her legs between its own. Kagome continued struggling and screaming, paying no attention to her attacker.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. You're hurting my ears," the thing growled.

_That sounded like Inuyasha_. Kagome slowly stopped struggling, looking around into the red eyes of the demon Inuyasha. She couldn't believe it. What had happened back with Kikyo? She remembered getting in front of Inuyasha to protect him and the arrow piercing her. She remembered pain, and then she passed out.

Inuyasha watched the play of emotions across Kagome's face. She had stopped struggling, staring at him in what appeared to be wonder. Slowly, she slipped one of her hands out of Inuyasha's loosened grip, gently raising it back to his face. She ran her fingers lightly across his cheek.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, bitch. At least you finally shut up."

Inuyasha watched the newly revealed moonlight play across Kagome's features, turning her skin into a luminescent cream. Her blue eyes shone, a slight blush highlighting her cheekbones. She was beautiful, and he wanted her badly.

He turned her to face him pulling her flush against his body, arms wrapping tightly around her before he crushed his mouth against her own. Kagome gasped in surprise, giving him time to slip his tongue into her mouth. He explored, tasting what had been denied to him for so long. He parted her thighs with one of his knees as he leaned toward her, lowering her to the ground.

Kagome's arms slowly traveled up Inuyasha's body before winding around his neck. Inuyasha growled with pleasure. He settled himself more firmly between Kagome's thighs causing her skirt to reveal more of her creamy expanse. He ran his hands down her body before gently cupping each of her breasts, kneading them. She arched her body, begging for his touch, a gasp escaping her lips.

Inuyasha slid his hands to Kagome's waist, grabbing her shirt before ripping it away from her body. Kagome gave an indignant squeak, ready to berate Inuyasha for ruing her shirt until he licked one of her nipples through the fabric of her bra, causing her brain to stop functioning, focused only on the sensations Inuyasha's tongue was causing. He continued to lick her before he nipped her breast hard, causing Kagome to groan with need. Seeing no way to get her bra off Inuyasha slid a claw under the middle of the contraption before slicing it off.

Kagome felt Inuyasha slice her bra, but before she could protest, Inuyasha's mouth once again engulfed a nipple. He suckled Kagome's nipple while gently kneading her other breast. He nipped at it before moving to lavish attention on her other breast, his spare hand traveling to the hem of Kagome's skirt. Inuyasha lifted the hem of her skirt before cupping her womanhood through her panties, making Kagome gasp and arch against him. Inuyasha took the opportunity to kiss her again, slipping his tongue back into her mouth.

Too impatient to slide Kagome's panties off, Inuyasha simply tore them away from her form. Kagome went to protest against the third lost item of clothing, but was cut short when Inuyasha slipped two fingers inside her, gently pumping in and out of her.

Kagome could feel the pleasure building in her stomach. She never felt this intense pleasure before. She couldn't contain her moans. Inuyasha growled with approval, hearing Kagome's moans. He just wanted to slide into her heat, but he wanted to make Kagome's first time as pleasurable as possible.

Kagome felt as if she was on the brink of something wonderful. She could feel it coming, but Inuyasha stopped before she reached her peak. She let out an indignant squeak, disappointed to be left wanting. She felt Inuyasha shrugging out of his clothes before he lifted her skirt and settled between her legs once more, positioning himself at her entrance before slowly starting to enter.

Kagome felt Inuyasha entering her. He stretched her inner walls, causing delicious friction. He reached her barrier and stopped. Inuyasha kissed Kagome hard before burying himself in her warmth, tearing through her barrier. She cried out in Inuyasha's mouth against the pain and tensed her muscles. He continued to kiss and caress her until she slowly relaxed.

When Inuyasha felt Kagome relax, he slowly slid out of her heat until the tip was all that remained inside of her before slowly sliding back in. Hearing Kagome moan, Inuyasha started to increase his speed, pumping in and out of her body. She could feel the pleasure building again, and she started to thrust against Inuyasha, begging for more.

Feeling Kagome start to thrust against him, Inuyasha used his demonic speed to increase his thrusts once more. Kagome kept pace as best she could, enjoying all the sensations Inuyasha was invoking. She was at that peak again, and she could feel Inuyasha getting there too.

Kagome called out Inuyasha's name as she climaxed. Hearing Kagome call out his name, Inuyasha gave a few more hard thrusts before climaxing, biting down on Kagome's neck and marking her as his.

Inuyasha slowly pulled out of Kagome before settling beside her. He cradled her against his form, contentment filling him. He heard Kagome's even breathing, knowing she had fallen asleep. His red eyes focused on her peaceful face, one thought entering his head as he, too, drifted off to sleep. _MINE_.


	15. Kidnapping at the Hot Spring

Chapter Fifteen: Kidnapping at the Hot Spring

Makai continued walking deeper into the woods, heading west. She was no longer needed in Inuyasha's group, and she had other things she needed to take care of. First, though, she wanted a bath. Makai slowly started to speed up her pace, the distant sound of water reaching her ears. Hopefully it would be the hot spring she wanted, not a river. She stepped into a clearing, the site stealing her breath for a moment.

A hot spring did indeed sit before her, the steam rising gently from the water. A small waterfall fed into the calm waters. Rocks were strewn around the pool, providing perfect spots to sit on. Lush greenery completed the picture of tranquility. Makai could hardly contain her enthusiasm for the bath that lay before her.

She quickly stripped her clothes, laying them in a neatly folded pile on a rock ledge her hiking boots beside them next to the hot spring, placing her necklace on top, thinking nothing of the action. She had always stripped herself bare, necklace included when bathing with Kagome and Sango, and the action was habitual. She was less guarded than she should have been.

Easing into the warm water, Makai let out a pleasure filled groan. The warm water was soothing to her aching muscles. She waded out to the middle of the pool before diving below its calm depths. As she surfaced, she thought she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Turning to look, she found nothing but the rock and lush foliage of the hot spring, and calmly went back to the task of bathing herself.

She conjured a bottle of shampoo, pouring some into her hand before lathering her hair with it, the fragrance calming her. She moved toward the small waterfall to wash out her hair before smoothing conditioner into it. Once the conditioner was out, Makai washed her body with soap, making sure to get the grime of the last few hours off of her body. Satisfied that she was done, she started to wade toward the edge of the hot spring.

As Makai slowly emerged from her bath, her body seemed to dry of its own accord and clothes took the place of skin. A red tank top, blue jeans, belt, and socks were what appeared, the clothes she left on the rock ledge disappearing. All that remained were her boots. Makai froze. Her necklace should have been lying beside her boots, but it was no where to be seen. She sensed another presence nearby and panic began to set in.

Sesshoumaru had been watching the human wench since she had entered the clearing. He watched her strip, revealing her smooth backside to his amber eyes. He saw her set her clothing on a rock ledge, the necklace on top. Perfect. He had noticed that necklace flair with light every time that girl had used sorcery when fighting him back at Inuyasha's camp.

He waited until she submerged herself before stepping from his hiding spot, grabbing the necklace as she surfaced. He saw her turn to look in his direction, but he was hidden once more. She turned from him and proceeded to wash herself. From his vantage point, he could her lush body in all its glory. Her hair clung to her moist skin. She had high, firm breasts bigger than most human females. Her waist was slim, leading to gently flared hips. Her body was toned, he assumed from her travels with his idiotic half brother. The sight of her nude appearance caused Sesshoumaru to harden. Growling in annoyance, he proceeded to wait for her to finish her bathing.

When she emerged from her bath, Sesshoumaru watched with pleasure as she realized something was missing and the panic start to set in. Slowly, he stepped from his hiding place once more until he was right behind her before learning toward her ear.

"Looking for this," a cold and emotionless voice whispered in Makai's ear. Whirling around, she came face to face with Sesshoumaru, her necklace dangling from his fingertips. She lunged for his hand, but he quickly raised the necklace out of her reach. Off balance, she fell to the ground, quickly turning to face the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru secured the necklace in a pouch under his armor. He began to slowly walk toward Makai's resting place, his amber eyes locked with her honey ones. Fear filled Makai's eyes. She could only conjure small things without her necklace. Weapons took too much energy because they could cause serious harm. She was practically defenseless. As Sesshoumaru made his way toward her, she slid farther away along the ground, until her back hit something solid. Feeling behind her, Makai's hands came into contact with rough bark. She slowly rose to her feet, knowing she had nowhere to run.

Sesshoumaru continued to advance toward the panicked girl until he was mere inches away. He could see the fear in her eyes, and smell it seeping from her pores. He had guessed correctly when he had identified her necklace as the source of her power. Now he had the impudent girl right where he wanted her, at his mercy.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru," Makai whispered, barely audible even to his demon ears.

"You," he said, his hand whipping away from his body, aiming a blow to Makai's head. All she saw was a white blur before everything went black. Sesshoumaru caught the girl as she fell forward. Cradling her bridal style, he carried the unconscious human from the clearing. He flew west, headed for his castle. He had quite a lot he wanted to learn from this human, and he intended to find out everything.


	16. The Morning After

Chapter Sixteen: The Morning After

Kagome awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. She was warm and comfortable. The warmth was coming from behind her. As she started to sit up, she felt a pair of arms tighten around her form, pulling her back into a well-muscled chest. That's when last night came back to her.

Kagome looked behind her, noticing that Inuyasha seemed to still be asleep. She remembered what they'd done, and a blush crept across her cheeks as last nights actions flashed across her memory. She couldn't believe it had finally happened. She had waited so long for Inuyasha to be with her, and she was almost scared it wasn't quite real.

Preoccupied with her thoughts, Kagome didn't notice when Inuyasha started to stir behind her. Inuyasha woke to the delicious feeling of warmth. He didn't really know where he was. All he remembered was Kagome getting shot with Kikyo's arrow before he blacked out. That's when he opened his eyes to stare at the back of a female.

Inuyasha reared up and away from the female in front of him. He began to panic, wondering what had happened yesterday and who he was with, naked no less. Kagome felt Inuyasha jump away from her, and all her warm feelings from the night before fell away. With a sinking heart, she turned to face the hanyou.

Seeing Kagome turn to face him, Inuyasha relaxed slightly before he tensed with worry. What had he done last night? He was afraid he'd done something truly horrible. Almost too afraid to ask, Inuyasha met Kagome's stare.

"What happened last night, Kagome?"

Hearing those words, Kagome's world started to waiver. She hadn't realized Inuyasha wouldn't remember what he'd done in his demon form. He'd more coherent this time. Now she was afraid of what he would say when he found out. Fidgeting, Kagome started to look anywhere but into Inuyasha's eyes, worried about what she might see.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's averted gaze and began to fear the worst. He could smell the remains of sex on both of them, and he could smell Kagome's anxiety. Quickly moving toward her, Inuyasha knocked Kagome over, spreading her legs before burying his head between her thighs.

Kagome gave a startle squeak as she found herself flat on her back with Inuyasha's head buried between her thighs. What in the hell was he doing? Inuyasha sniffed at Kagome's entrance, smelling both their combined scents. He took a tentative lick, making the female below him gasp in surprise. Inuyasha jumped away from Kagome once again as waves of guilt began to wash over him. He had taken her last night.

Kagome felt Inuyasha sniffed her before he'd licked her. Unable to hold back, she had gasp with surprised pleasure before the hanyou had jumped away as if burned. Seeing his reaction stopped Kagome cold. What had she done?

"I-Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"Sorry for what?"  
"I'm sorry for last night. I don't remember much, but I know I took you. I didn't mean to,

and I'm sorry."

Kagome's heart started to break with Inuyasha's words. She didn't want him to be sorry for what they'd done. It had been wonderful. Tears began to well up in her eyes before slowly starting to trickle down her face. She was so ashamed. She had been a fool to think Inuyasha would ever want her if he was in his right mind, and she shouldn't have taken advantage of his crazed state. She'd known she could have stopped him last night if she'd really wanted to.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation last night. I understand if you hate me now."

Kagome quickly rose to her feet before running back into the cave, leaving a very confused hanyou behind. What did she mean take advantage? Why would he hate her? Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up the sound of Kagome's crying, his heart cracking in his chest. He'd hurt her feelings without meaning to. He had to sort this out now.

Kagome heard and felt Inuyasha enter the cave. She tried to squeeze herself into as small a ball as possible in his fire rat robe, hoping to not draw his attention. She was so embarrassed and heartbroken for what she'd done. She'd never meant to take advantage of him. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted before being set down in Inuyasha's lap, his arms wrapping around her body, cradling her against him.

"Kagome, I think we need to talk. What happened last night?"

"Y-You were in your d-demon state last night when I w-woke up in this cave. I didn't know it was you at first, so I r-ran. You caught me and w-we had a fight until you told me to stop screaming. I f- realized it was you. Then we had sex. I knew I could have s-stopped you if I wanted, but I didn't want to. I'm s-sorry Inuyasha."

Kagome started crying again in earnest while Inuyasha tried to absorb what she'd told him. _She didn't want me to stop? That means she consented._ _Buy why?_ Kagome knew Inuyasha must hate her now. She'd let last night happen when she knew he was chaotic in his demon state. How could she have been so stupid? She felt Inuyasha's arms tighten ever so slightly before he asked the question she dreaded most.

"Why did consent last night, Kagome?"

Kagome flinched. She didn't want to tell him the truth, but she knew her future was riding on it. Easing slightly back to look him in the eyes, she searched his face for any hint as to what he was feeling. All she saw was a blank mask. He was going to hide himself until she gave him an answer. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "Because I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at the woman in front of him, afraid he had heard her wrong. She'd just told him she loved him. He was almost afraid this was a dream. When she started to try and get up from his lap, he tightened his hold on her waist, burying his head against her neck. He softly licked the mark he'd made, hearing her gasp in pleasure. Finally he brought his head up, raising Kagome's chin with his fingers to look her in the eyes.

"I love you, too, Kagome."

Kagome started to fear she'd done the wrong thing when Inuyasha didn't say anything. Thinking he'd rejected her, she moved to get up, but his arms tightened around her before he buried his head in her neck, right where he'd marked her. He gave it a lick, causing a wave of pleasure to course through her body. She tried to keep her head down as he'd lifted his back up, but his hand on her chin prevented it. Then he uttered the words she never thought she'd hear.

Kagome's heart leapt with joy, and she threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck, holding him close. She was so happy. Her greatest and most secret dream had come true, and she was afraid she'd wake up any moment. All thoughts vanished, though, when his mouth descended on hers, a kiss of the utmost tenderness. It was filled with love, happiness, and everything else to couple felt for one another. Slowly, Inuyasha lowered her to the floor, breaking the kiss and looking into his mate's eyes.

"I think it's time for me to get a taste of what happened last night. And this time I plan to remember everything that happens."


	17. Makai's Defiance

Chapter Seventeen: Makai's Defiance

Makai bolted upright, wildly looking at her surroundings. She was in a bed, silk sheets draped over her. There was a small balcony with wooden shutters opened to the outside world. An armoire was in the far corner of the room. A small vanity with a mirror and stool sat beside it. There was a door two feet away from her bed leading who knew where as well as a more grandiose door in the adjacent wall that she was sure opened to the hall she was in.

The door was suddenly pushed open, and a female demon stepped through, followed by a band of women, each holding a few kimonos, obis, and under robes. Makai watched them wearily as they approached her bed. At least she hoped it was her bed. The demoness stopped in front of her, bowing. The entourage behind her quietly set their things on the bed before doing likewise.

"Welcome, mistress. Sesshoumaru has asked me to bring you suitable attire. He didn't know what you would prefer, but he insisted that you be dressed decently."

"I have no wish to wear anything that bastard gives me. I'll deal with what I have," Makai said vehemently. The female demon looked with shock at the human in front of her who dared to defy her master. Respect flared in her eyes. Apparently this human was more than she seemed.

"I'm afraid that won't happen, mistress. I would be punished if you appeared in those rags you are wearing. Maybe we could compromise?"

Makai looked at the demoness in front of her, quietly contemplating her next move. Suddenly, an idea formed on how to follow Sesshoumaru's instructions without her actually giving in to his demands and keeping the demoness from being punished. A sly smile appeared on her face, a mischievous gleam appearing in her eyes.

"May I know your name demoness?"

"Why of course, mistress. It is Kira," the demoness said with slight surprise. She was curious about what the woman in front of her was up to.

"Kira, does Sesshoumaru have any material in this castle that I could make clothes from?"

"Why, yes. He finds it much less painstaking to have his own seamstresses make clothes for him and his ward than scaring stupid villagers into doing it for him. He has a whole room filled with material."

"Good. Please bring me a bolt of every color you think would be suitable for me. I have an idea about how to keep you out of trouble without actually having to wear what he so 'generously' gave me."

Nodding her head in ascent, Kira motioned for two of her ladies to go to the seamstress wing and bring back the colors she believed best suited the woman in front of her. She had to admit, this human was quite fun. No one had ever defied Sesshoumaru so blatantly and subtly before. She couldn't wait to see his reaction. Being outsmarted by a human was sure to bring him down a few pegs; if he didn't kill her first.

Makai watched the bustle around her. Women were running to and from the room, bringing mounds of material, needles, thread, and crude scissors. Well, she supposed for the era, they were quite advanced, but nothing compared to the twenty-first century. When everything had been placed down, she surveyed the materials in front of her. She could already see what she wanted to come from each color or patterned bolt.

"Kira, I'll keep these three kimonos, but no others," she said, pointing to a deep red kimono with sakura blossoms sewn in gold thread throughout, a white kimono with dragons floating around in black, and a pale green kimono with leaves of the deepest jade. She then started to describe the clothes she wanted made, making drawings on the paper provided to her. She could see the excitement in the female demons' eyes. They had never made these types of clothes before, and the challenge it presented would keep them busy for days. After she finished giving her instructions and had dismissed the demons with a promise that two of the outfits she had ordered would be finished by supper, she turned to the bed behind her, sinking gratefully into its comfort.

Soon, she was slowly drifting into slumber, the last visages of consciousness giving way to dreams of a slightly surprised and angry Sesshoumaru, disbelieving of her act of defiance. The thought brought a smile to her face. She couldn't wait.

Some hours later, Makai was awakened by the light knocking on her door. Easing out of her bed, she went and opened it, revealing Kira holding two of the outfits she had ordered. Smiling with excitement, Makai lead Kira into her room, gently removing the garments from her arms, spreading them out on her bed.

"They look perfect, Kira. Thank you so much for getting them done so quickly."

"It was no trouble, mistress. I am most anxious to see the great Lord Sesshoumaru's face when he sees someone actually defy him. It will prove to be most interesting."

"Kira, stop calling me mistress. My name is Makai. I am far from your superior, and it makes me feel weird."

"As you wish, Makai."

"Good, now where are the shoes I asked for?"

"I have one of my women bringing them up at we speak. It was a bit difficult getting shoes to match your outfits, but we managed."

Bubbling with excitement, Makai quickly put one of her out fits away. Turning back toward the other, she stripped before quickly donning the luxurious clothes. No matter how simple the clothing, when it's done in silk, it felt delicious on the skin. She'd even been able to get them to make panties and bras, although the bras were hard to figure out, but they made makeshift hooks.

She was now wearing a beautiful sky blue skirt with pale green and purple flowers sewn in. It hugged her hips before gently floating away from her legs to barely skim them. It fell to just above the knee. The beautiful lilac shirt perfectly complemented the skirt. It had a v-neck that showed a hint of cleavage and three quarter sleeves. It hugged her ample breasts and slim waist. The shoes (slippers actually) that went with it were the same pale green at the leaves on the skirt.

After the shoes had arrived, Makai told Kira to go enjoy the rest of her evening while she waited for Sesshoumaru to summon her to dinner. She was fairly bouncing on the balls of her feet. Finally, there was a tentative knock on her door. Quickly crossing the room, she threw open the door and looked down to see Jaken waiting to escort her to dinner. His jaw dropped, taking in the human's appearance. He was certain Sesshoumaru hadn't meant for her to wear such garments. He was afraid to see what his reaction would be. Resettling his features to a scowl, he looked into the humans eyes and told her she had been summoned to eat with his Lord Sesshoumaru. Quietly, Makai followed the little green demon down the stairs.


	18. Sango's Confession

Chapter Eighteen: Sango's Confession (LEMON)

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara trekked through Inuyasha's forest, only hours away from Kaeda's village. They were each lost in thought about the past few days' events and worried about what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome. The mood was tense, but they couldn't help being a little excited about finally reaching a place of rest and relaxation.

The village came into view two hours later. Kaeda was outside her hut, cleaning laundry. Seeing the group approaching, she set the clothing off to the side, a welcoming smile on her face. As the group drew closer, her smile started to wane. She could see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara but where were Inuyasha, Kagome, Makai, and Ayame? As the group stopped in front of her, she couldn't keep the confusion out of her eyes.

"Where be the others, child," she asked, looking to Sango.

"We had a run in with Kikyo. You remember Makai told us something like this was soon to com about. She sent us back here. I assume the others will join us later."

"I see."

"I know, Kaeda, but we couldn't interfere. Kagome's life was riding on this. She accepted it could go either way, and I won't second guess her decision."

"Do not worry child. Inuyasha will make the right decision," Kaeda reassured. _At least I hope he will._ She quickly led everyone into her hut for supper. They talked until dark. By then, Shippo was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Sango put him to bed with Kirara. She then announced she was going to bathe. She was tired of having the filth of traveling on her.

Once Sango had exited the hut, Miroku announced he was going for a walk. Kaeda didn't say a word, but her expression gave her every thought away. She knew exactly where Miroku was going. She supposed the lecher was never going to change his ways, so why try.

Sango entered the clearing where the village hot springs were. Quickly stripping out of her kimono and letting her hair down, she submerged in the warm water. She let the water sooth her aching muscles after the trip home. Home. It was hard to believe that she now looked upon this place as her home. So much had happened since the demon slayers village was destroyed. She had thought she'd never find another place she could truly call her home. Now she had one and a family to go with it. She wondered if some of her reluctance about telling Miroku her feelings didn't stem from the worry that he would reject her, and she would lose her family again.

Miroku watched Sango in the hot spring. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't spy on her just to catch a glimpse of her beautiful body, but to see her without her guard up. It was nice to look upon her when she wasn't constantly defensive and hiding her emotions from everyone. Quietly he shifted his stance to get a better view.

Sango eased up from her resting place, slowly swimming toward the rock outcropping that held her bathing supplies. She washed her hair and body before once more sitting back in the water. Her thoughts turned toward a certain houshi. Why was it she longed for his touch and got jealous when he flirted with other women, but as soon as he did touch her, she hit him? Of course, if he had any real feelings for her, he wouldn't flirt with those other women. At least that's what she told herself.

"Oh, Miroku, why can't you just love me as I love you," she whispered. Tears welled in her eyes, and she violently dashed them away. Getting up from her perch, she made her toward the shore. She felt strong arms encircle her waist, pulling her back against a well-muscled chest, a mouth nuzzling her neck. Tensing, Sango prepared to defend herself when the perpetrator spoke.

"Who said I didn't love you, Sango?"

"Miroku?!"

Miroku watched Sango, noticing her melancholy expression. He wondered what was bothering her so much. He wished he could help somehow. He could see she was deep in thought. Leaning forward, he saw tears running down her face. Then he heard the words he thought would never leave her mouth.

"Oh, Miroku, why can't you just love me as I love you?"

Barely conscious of his actions, Miroku swiftly removed his robes, stepping into the hot spring. He swam behind Sango before swiftly wrapping his arms around her middle, pulling her flush against his body. He knelt to nuzzle her neck with his mouth, breathing in her intoxicating fragrance.

"Who said I didn't love you, Sango," he asked in a husky whisper. Her body pressed against his so intimately was causing him to stiffen in need. God, she fit so well against him. He was having a hard time controlling himself.

"Miroku?!"

Hearing his name fall from her lips in an uncertain whisper was his undoing. Spinning Sango around, Miroku seized her lips in a passionate kiss. Why he'd ever waited this long to taste her sweetness was beyond him. His hands traveled up her body, skimming her breasts before cupping her face, angling her head for better access.

He backed Sango against a rocky outcropping, his bulk crushing against her small frame. He lightly licked the seam of her mouth, eliciting a gasp from Sango before he plunged his tongue into her moist cavern. Breaking the kiss, he tilted her head to the side, taking an earlobe into his mouth and lightly suckling on it, causing a moan to issue forth from the female before him. His hands traveled down her front before gently cupping her breasts, kneading them and making the nipples pucker.

Sango was in seventh heaven. Miroku's hands were doing things to her body that she never thought possible. He left her earlobe to lightly nip and graze her skin, until he reached her breasts. He drew one into his mouth, suckling like a newborn babe before biting on it almost to the point of pain. Sango couldn't keep her pleasured gasp contained. Miroku gave her nipple one last playful nip before moving to her other breast.

His hands continued down Sango's body, one gripping her hip firmly, the other cupping her womanhood. He began to massage her little bundle of nerves, causing her to mewl and pant with need. He gently inserted a finger into her warmth, mimicking what his manhood would soon be doing. Hearing her getting close to her climax, Miroku insert another finger while massaging her clit with his thumb.

"Oh gods, Miroku, what are you doing to me," Sango panted into his ear.

"Only what I should have done a long time ago, my beautiful Sango," he answered in a whisper.

Finally, Sango couldn't contain it any longer and she screamed as her inner muscles clamped down on Miroku's fingers, her juices coating him. Pulling his fingers gently from her folds, Miroku licked away her pleasure, his eyes heavy lidded with lust and love. He gripped her hips in both of his hands, lifting her against the rock wall behind her. Sango, still lost in her pleasured haze, barely noticed what he was doing until he buried himself to the hilt within her. She let out a tiny cry of pain as he broke through her maidenhood.

Miroku whispered gentle endearments into Sango's ear while he kissed her body, trying to get her to relax. Slowly, she started to loosen up before gently pushing down on him. Taking that as permission, he gently began thrusting in and out of her tight opening. Already, he could feel his climax coming. He began to speed up, slamming into her. He was so close. Reaching between their joined bodies, he massaged her clit while slamming into her, bringing them both over the edge.

Miroku held still, supporting Sango against the wall behind her, before slipping out of her body. He brought them both down into the warm water, cradling her against himself. She looked up into his eyes, looking for what she'd missed so many times before, love. Seeing the truth in his eyes, she smiled gently. She reached up to kiss him, her tongue dueling with his own. She could feel him hardening again, and she looked at him in surprise.

"Ready for round two already?"

"I'm always ready with you, my dear Sango," he said huskily. And he proved his point quite well, making love to her throughout the night.


	19. Rin

Chapter Nineteen: Rin

Makai followed Jaken down the stairs into the entrance hall. Now that she was actually out of her room, she was amazed at the grandeur of Sesshoumaru's home and a little intimidated. She was starting to have second thoughts about her little plan. She knew full well the temper he possessed when crossed. She just hoped she wasn't going to be on the receiving end for this little stunt.

As they entered the dining room, she noticed that not only was Sesshoumaru there, but also his ward, Rin. She looked different than what Makai remembered. She was more subdued. Seeing everything in real life versus a cartoon really changed her perspective. She wondered what had little Rin so troubled. Finally, her eyes met those of the great lord himself.

She could see the initial shock cross his features, followed quickly by anger before he once again masked his face. His eyes, though, spoke volumes. _I have a feeling I'm going to be paying for this one_, she thought warily. Quietly, she took her place to the left of Sesshoumaru, directly across from a glowering Rin.

Rin appeared to be about eight, give or take a year, but her eyes showed someone who had seen much in such a short time. Makai's heart reached out to this haunted little girl. She wondered what had brought that to her eyes. She could see that Rin was normally happy, it was in her every move, but something was wrong today. _I'll find out later_.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Makai was too lost in her own thoughts to notice the angry glances Sesshoumaru kept throwing her way. If she had, she probably would have hightailed it out of there. Finally, dinner was over, and Makai excused herself quickly. She practically flew up the stairs, hoping to reach her room before Sesshoumaru caught up with her. She really didn't want a confrontation with the demon lord this soon. However, she was happy to note that, although he was angry at her for her rebellion, he had also been looking at her with a spark of desire in his eyes. Makai smirked slightly in triumph. At least she knew she'd gotten to him.

She was so lost in thought she didn't feel the presence behind her until she'd already opened the door to her room. The door slammed behind her as she was roughly pinned to the wall, a very angry demon lord being the cause. Makai shivered involuntarily with fear. She was in for it now.

"So, you thought to defy this Sesshoumaru, human. You knew perfectly well I wasn't offering you leave to make your own clothes. You're dressed as nothing more than a common whore, worse even," he sneered, his body pressing hers more firmly against the wall behind her.

"If I remember, Sesshoumaru, your servants said nothing about having to pick from the kimonos you offered me," Makai whispered angrily. She squirmed, trying to loosen the iron hold he had on her wrists. Sesshoumaru let out a growl, bucking slightly against the female in front of him, eliciting a startled gasp from her.

"If you insist on dressing like a whore, maybe I should use you like one," he snarled before his lips crashed down on hers. Makai let out another startled gasp, allowing Sesshoumaru the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. The hand unoccupied with holding her wrists immobile gently angled her head for better access.

Makai fought against Sesshoumaru's hold and her own desires. Never had she believed that she would cause such a reaction, although she guiltily realized that she was enjoying it. His tongue was most skilled in getting from her what he wanted. Sesshoumaru released her mouth only to make his way down her neck, nipping along her delicate throat. His free hand slowly slid down her body to cup her breast, kneading the soft globe.

"Oh, S-Sesshoumaru, what a-are you doing to me," she gasped softly as his teeth grazed her collarbone. Sesshoumaru froze, seemingly brought back from his passion induced haze. He let go and stepped away from her as if burned. He took in great panting breaths, bringing his body back under control before staring at her coldly.

"This Sesshoumaru refuses to rut with a dirty human, whore or not," he spat before slamming out of her room. Makai growled in disbelief. How dare he act like that? What had just happened was a two way street. _So I'm a filthy human whore, hmm. Well Sesshoumaru, this means war_.

Makai slowly straightened her clothes; an evil smirk that could rival Naraku's gracing her mouth. She quietly left her room, seeking out the person whom had occupied her mind since the beginning of dinner. She wondered the halls until she came upon a slightly opened door, a little girl sitting slumped on her bed. Makai entered the room and crossed to stand in front of a very depressed Rin.

"Rin, why are you so sad," she questioned softly.

"Rin had a nightmare about when Mommy and Daddy died last night," she whispered, silent tears rolling down her face. Makai sat beside the heartbroken little girl, lifting Rin onto her lap. She quietly stroked her hair, telling Rin without words that it was okay to cry in front of her. Great racking sobs filled the air as Rin let out her anguish over the horrible memory she had been faced with.

"It's okay, Rin. You can cry for them. You loved them very much, and this is a way for you to honor their memory," she soothed. Slowly, the girl's sobs quieted until she only shook every so often with remembered pain. She hugged the woman who had comforted her, thanking her the only way she could at the moment.

"Can you stay with Rin tonight," she asked hopefully, looking into the woman's beautiful honey eyes. A small nod was her only answer, and Rin's face lit with a smile. The woman told her she would be back in a few minutes and to go ahead and get into bed. Rin quickly complied.

Makai quickly returned to Rin's room wearing a short silk nightgown. She crawled in beside the girl whom she already felt a growing affection for. She drew the girl into her arms, giving comfort. Rin started to grow tired when a thought entered her head.

"What is your name," she whispered groggily.

"Makai," the woman whispered back. With a smile on her face, Rin fell asleep beside her new mother. She already felt a connection to this strange woman who defied Sesshoumaru and gave her comfort when no one else would. Makai listened as Rin's breathing evened out, watching the gentle rise and fall of the little girl in front of her. She could feel her love for this tiny creature already growing, and a soft smile graced her features. She settled down next to her before she, too, fell into the land of dreams.


	20. Desires

Chapter Twenty: Desires

Over the next few months, Makai and Rin grew closer. Makai often spent the better part of her afternoons with Rin before they both cleaned up for dinner. She taught the little girl about the healing power of herbs, how to make flower crowns, and how to swim. She also began teaching her how to read and write, as well as basic math skills. She was slightly surprised that Sesshoumaru had allowed her education to go by the wayside. She knew the stoic demon lord cared greatly for his young ward, and it surprised her that he would allow her to remain ignorant.

The thought of Sesshoumaru brought forward a few more unpleasant thoughts. Ever since the night in her bedroom, he took great pains to keep himself from touching her. He treated her as if she was a walking disease, and she was quickly growing tired of it. She wasn't stupid enough to wish for a relationship with the demon lord, but she didn't see why asking to be treated as an actual person was so bad. She could feel a confrontation brewing, and she wasn't sure she wouldn't fly off the handle when it happened.

Brought back from her musings by Rin's shriek at the arrival of said demon lord, Makai watched the little girl launch herself at Sesshoumaru's leg, giving it an affectionate hug. The demon lord's features softened slightly as he looked down at his ward, softly patting her head in a show of affection. As his eyes traveled up, they connected with Makai's, turning cold once more.

He gently disengaged himself from Rin's grasp, walking slowly toward Makai's resting spot beside Rin's discarded lessons for the day. He stopped directly in front of her, his shadow engulfing her small form in darkness. She craned her neck back to look into his eyes, her own showing a slight hint of anger. He took in the mess that surrounded her before grabbing her arm and dragging her into the castle's interior.

Makai struggle against his hold, her anger finally getting the better of her. Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch as he continued to drag her down a hallway. When they reached a set of large, heavy oak doors, he opened one, pushing her in before him. He quietly closed the door, turning to face the hellion in front of him. A small smirk lit his face at causing the woman to lose control, even for a moment.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru," she spat, her eyes telling him exactly what she wanted to do to him. Castrating him was probably pretty high on the list. His smirk grew wider at her obvious displays. He hadn't had this much fun, human or demon, in a long time. He enjoyed baiting her. However, the reason he dragged her inside was important and needed to be addressed.

"Why have you been teaching Rin? She is my ward; therefore, I should decide when and if she is to be taught anything."

"Are you stupid, Sesshoumaru? If you don't begin to teach her now, she'll have a hard time learning later. Do you want her to be ignorant," she questioned with a sneer. Anger flashed in Sesshoumaru's eyes, before quickly being masked once more. He studied the woman before him, realizing she was right. If he ever hoped to raise Rin to be mated to someone who was suitable for her station, he had to make sure she was well educated. Knowing the human was right didn't sit well with him, though.

"Whether or not you are right, human, it is up to me when, where, how, and by whom Rin is taught. But, seeing as how you've already started, I will allow you to continue her education. I want full reports of her progress every two weeks. Furthermore, I want you to teach her self defense and archery as well," he intoned authoritatively.

"Very well, Sesshoumaru. Just remember that I'm not doing this because _you_ command me to. I am not one of your subjects. I'm a prisoner, remember. I'm doing this for Rin," she said angrily before turning and exiting the room. Sesshoumaru watched her departure through narrowed eyes. That human had become much too forward lately. It was about time she learned who exactly was in charge. _After dinner, tonight, Makai. I'll prove to you which of us is in charge_.

Makai stormed from Sesshoumaru's study, heading once more to the gardens. She found Rin eagerly working at the last of her math problems for the day. A small smile graced her lips. They had finished lessons early today. Maybe now was the time to begin her self defense lessons.

"Rin, are you almost done?"

"Hai, Makai. Rin is doing her last problem."

"Good. When you've finished we're going to begin self defense and archery lessons."

Rin's eyes lit up. She hurriedly finished her problem, giving her paper to Makai who tucked it into her folder. She guided Rin to the practice fields. Seeing an open area, she told Rin to wait for her while she went to get weapons. Returning to her, Makai began to instruct Rin on the proper way to handle a sword, as well as sensing enemies. She then moved on to archery, showing her the best way to eye a target so that she would be better able to hit where she wanted. After a few hours of grueling practice, Makai carried an exhausted Rin to the indoor hot springs.

She stripped both her and the girl before submerging them in the hot water. The change in temperature jerked Rin from her dreams, and they both cleaned themselves. Finishing first, Rin excused herself from Makai to go dress for dinner. Makai settled more fully in the water, relaxing her sore muscles from the day's lessons. Hearing the door slide open, followed by the rustle of clothing and a small splash as the person entered the hot spring, Makai smiled.

"Rin, I thought you were going to dress for dinner," she quietly spoke.

"Then I guess it helps that I'm not her," a cold voice drawled. Giving a startle shriek, Makai opened her eyes to gaze upon Sesshoumaru. Ducking more fully under the steaming water, she tried to keep the blush from forming on her cheeks. Then the anger started to set in. Giving an indignant growl, her angry eyes met his cold ones.

"What do you think you're doing, Sesshoumaru," she ground out.

"Why, I believe I'm taking a bath," he said with a tinge of amusement.

"Couldn't you have used your private baths," she practically yelled.

"And miss this," he said.

"Go away," she spat.

"I believe these hot springs you are enjoying now belong to me. Therefore, I will bathe in them if I want to," he said coldly.

"Fine, then I'm leaving. Turn around."

"I think not."

"What?! This isn't funny, Sesshoumaru. Turn around."

"No."

Makai looked at the demon in front of her disbelievingly. He was actually going to watch her as she got out of the hot spring. Did he have no decency? Turning to hide most of her…assets… she started to climb from the hot spring when a very well muscled and very male body pressed into her from behind. Clawed fingers grazed her hips, skimming up her body to cups her breasts. One hand left her breast to gently brush her hair to one side before returning. A hot breath panted against her collarbone before her earlobe was taken between fanged teeth, suckling gently.

Makai inhaled sharply, the sudden sensations momentarily overriding her body. She couldn't concentrate on anything except the feel of Sesshoumaru's hands and mouth on her. He took her already stiff nipples between his fingers, rolling them and causing bolts of electricity to shoot from the point of contact to her womanhood. She could feel him swelling behind her.

"I th-thought that you would never r-runt with a filthy human," she moaned as one hand reached down to cup her mound. The demon behind her stilled, his hands slowly leaving her body, before backing away. Makai let out a disappointed moan. Why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut? Chancing a glance behind her, she met Sesshoumaru's heated eyes.

"Leave," he said with no emotion.

"But…"

"I said LEAVE," he yelled, eliciting a startle squeak from the female in front of him. Makai hurriedly climbed from the hot spring, grabbing her robe and towel as she ran from the room. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She was so confused. Here he'd been treating her as if she didn't exist for the last three months, then he practically ravishes her, and then he gets angry. What was going on? What she failed to notice as she exited the bath house was the lust filled eyes of a demon lord following her every move.


	21. Run

Chapter Twenty-One: Run

Makai silently watched Rin play in the garden from her balcony. It had been a month since "the incident." Since then, Sesshoumaru had been taking great pains to mess with her. At least that's what she told herself. He never actually did anything that couldn't be labeled an accident. It was after he did it though. His eyes would light with a spark of amusement at her obvious discomfort.

Sure, the touches could be classified as accidental. A hand lightly brushing against her butt, his arm rubbing her breasts as he passed. Each of them could have been unintentional. It was driving her crazy. She realized now that she was playing a fool's game. She cared about the idiot. Why she didn't know, but she did. _Look what I've gotten myself into_, she mused.

As Rin continued to play, Sesshoumaru walked out to her from the castle, causing the little girl to exclaim with joy over her "Sesshoumaru-sama" joining her. She watched as he sat on a bench, silently watching his ward and accepting bouquets of flowers. He eyes traveled up to meet hers, causing her to shrink further into the darkness of her balcony's shade. Hopefully he hadn't seen her, although she doubted it.

She wished now that she hadn't baited him so many times. She wished that he would see her as an equal. Mostly, she wished that he'd take her as his mate. She knew all of these wishes were fruitless. She was nothing but a filthy human. How she missed her powers. It had been five months since her kidnapping. Five months since she'd last had access to her powers. Sure, she could conjure little things, but she missed the flow of forces that traveled through her veins whenever she'd used a spell or conjured an object that required more than what she did now. It was slowly killing her in a way.

Makai sighed, turning to enter her bedroom. Sesshoumaru had summoned her. He had something "important" to discuss with her. She had to admit, her curiosity was piqued. Dressing in one of the kimonos she'd kept her first day here, she quietly left her room to wait for him in his study.

Arriving at the giant oak doors, she slipped inside and seated herself upon one of the chairs near the fireplace. She could hear footsteps approaching, the hairs on the back of her neck rising, signaling it was Sesshoumaru. He quietly opened the doors, stepping in before closing and locking them. He walked to the chair directly opposite hers, seating himself and looking into her eyes.

"I've summoned you here to offer a proposition," he stated emotionlessly.

"A proposition?"

"Yes, it is obvious that we desire one another. I propose that we mate," he stated, his expression never changing.

"Mate," she gasped, surprise flickering in her eyes. Inuyoukai mated for life, or so she'd heard. That meant that he almost literally just asked her to marry him. Staring thoughtfully at the demon in front of her, she began to think. Should she? It was definitely sudden, this proposition.

"I think I need to contemplate on the matter for awhile. Can I give you my answer tomorrow?"

"Very well. Tomorrow at noon you will give me your answer," he replied, and then he was gone. Makai quietly left the study, heading toward her room. This was big. Should she agree to this? He hadn't declared his undying love, and being who he was that was unlikely regardless. Still, something about the way he'd presented himself had seemed off.

_What am I thinking? Of course I want to mate with him. Didn't I just have this same thought not twenty minutes ago?_ Turning around, she headed back down the stairs to tell Sesshoumaru her decision. Turning a corner, she could hear voices in the distance. As she drew nearer, she deduced that Sesshoumaru and Jaken were talking. Slowly, their words became clear.

"…sure this is a good thing, Master?"

"Yes, Jaken, once I've rutted with that human I'll get her out of my blood."

"But, Master, won't she believe that you are mates then?"

"As if I would actually make that filthy human my mate. No, Jaken, once I've had my fill of her, I'll discard her like the trash she is."

Tears fell silently down Makai's face. Turning away from the voices, she headed once more toward her room. She had been so stupid. Of course he wouldn't want a human as a mate. Why she believed any differently was beyond her. Then the anger began to set in. The way he'd propositioned her, he knew she would have believed they were going to become mates. He was going to trick her.

_That's it, Sesshoumaru. I'm done_. She vowed to leave that night. She'd wait until everyone was settled in for the night and escape. She couldn't live here anymore. She would miss Rin, but the girl was safer with Sesshoumaru anyway. Making her plans, she packed a bag with her few treasured belongings since coming to his castle. Hiding it in her wardrobe, she dressed for dinner, plastering a happy expression on her face.

Throughout dinner that night, Makai had to force herself to remain cheerful when all she really wanted to do was stab Sesshoumaru's pretty eyes out. She concentrated on the conversation around her, commenting when necessary. Sesshoumaru kept giving her odd looks, but she gave nothing away. _Let him think I'm just nervous about tomorrow, the bastard_.

Sesshoumaru could tell that something wasn't quite right with Makai. She appeared happy and excited, but she wasn't really with them at dinner. Paying careful attention, he noticed the small flashes of anger directed toward him every so often before she would once again hide herself. Was she angry about his proposition? True, he didn't want a mere human as a mate, but she was intriguing. She was also far from ordinary. He began to rethink his plans. Maybe she was worthy.

When dinner was finally over, Makai hurriedly excused herself, claiming fatigue. She sat in her room until it was time to tuck Rin into bed. Rushing to the little girl's room, she silently watched as she said her prayers and climbed onto the bed, waiting for Makai to tuck her in. She approached the bed, tears already filling her eyes. Grabbing the child and hugging her close, Makai told her how much she loved her. She told her she couldn't have asked for a better daughter. Tucking her in, she gave Rin a kiss goodbye, trying to convey her sadness at leaving and the love she possessed for the girl. Turning away, she left her daughter in the care of Sesshoumaru.

Makai waited until close to midnight before she dressed in dark clothing. She conjured a rope in order to climb from her balcony. It was the quietest escape route, and the one Sesshoumaru was least likely to catch. She silently ran toward the castle walls, using the tall trees to climb over. Landing on the other side, she took one last look at the place that had finally become her home. Turning, she ran as far and as fast as she could.


	22. The Chase

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Chase

Sesshoumaru was deep in thought, his eyes running over the garden below his balcony, when Rin burst into his room crying. Anger was the first thing he felt over the rude entrance, until he noticed his ward's distressed state. Calmly walking to the sobbing girl, he picked her up in his arms and cradled her to him. She was the only one he'd ever shown emotion to and the only one he tried to comfort.

"What is it, Rin," he asked emotionlessly. The sobbing girl took a gasping breath before looking into her beloved Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes.

"Makai-sama left Rin," she burst out, her eyes filling with fresh tears over her acknowledgment. Burying her face once more into Sesshoumaru's clothes, her sobs began anew.

"What do you mean she left you? Do you mean she went to her room," he asked gently.

"No. Rin had a nightmare and went to sleep with Makai-sama, but she wasn't there," she cried, her tears now soaking Sesshoumaru's hoari.

"Rin, why don't you sleep in this Sesshoumaru's bed while I find out what has happened," he stated, walking over to place the girl upon his mattress. Covering her small form up, he exited his room and ventured toward the strange woman's chambers. Finding the door slightly ajar, he entered her room and immediately realized she hadn't been there for a few hours. Her scent was quickly growing stale. Looking around, he noticed that some of her belongings were missing, as was her bag. Growling in rage, he ran to her balcony before leaping to the ground.

"So the bitch thought she could run from me," he ground out, red tingeing his eyes. Gnashing his fangs together, he cleared his castle walls before running faster than most human eyes could see, his nose following the lingering trail of the errant female. He gracefully leapt from tree to tree; her scent steadily grew the deeper he traveled into the woods. When he found her, he wound teach her who was in control.

Makai continued running through the woods, her knapsack bouncing against her back. Her legs were growing weary, but she refused to stop. She wanted to get as far away as possible before her absence was noticed. She still regretted leaving Rin. She knew she wouldn't have been able to protect her, but she loved the little girl dearly. If only she hadn't loved her idiot guardian everything would be peachy.

Entering a clearing, she noticed a stream running through the middle. Perfect. She could travel in the stream for a little while to make sure Sesshoumaru would lose her scent when he went looking for her, if he went looking for her that is. Besides, she needed to cool off. Smiling with glee, she had almost reached the bank when a white blur stopped not three feet in front of her. Makai came face to face with a very angry looking Sesshoumaru. Gulping in fear, she dropped in knapsack, turned, and ran.

She hadn't gotten more than six feet away when she was roughly pinned to the nearest tree. He pinned her hands above her head with one hand and held her by the waist with the other. Panting with fatigue, Makai slowly brought her eyes up to meet those of her captor. His held rage and lust, red tingeing the edges. _I'm going to die_, she thought fearfully.

"So you thought to get away from this Sesshoumaru," he snarled, his voice lower and more husky with his rage. He roughly slammed her against the tree again, causing Makai to arch up from the pain.

"You were going to trick me," she spat, her anger rising to match his own. Glaring at the demon lord, she said without words exactly what she thought of him.

"I proposed we rut. I never said anything about becoming mates," he whispered menacingly.

"You knew the way you proposed it that I would jump to that conclusion," she yelled, her anger getting the better of her, clouding her judgment. Taking no time to think over her actions, Makai slammed her knee into Sesshoumaru's groin, causing the demon lord to howl with pain. Freeing her as he fell to the ground, Makai crawled away from the demon as she tried to get her feet under her. A clawed hand caught her ankle, halting her flight.

Turning to see Sesshoumaru holding on to her, red quickly filling his eyes, Makai started shaking in fear. Trying to kick him in the face with her free leg, it too was caught and she was slid under the powerful demon lord. He settled himself between her legs, using his weight and strength to immobilize her from further attacks.

"You dare to attack this Sesshoumaru, human. I should kill you for your insubordination," he snarled, his face inches from her own. Makai panted with fear, struggle furtively against his hold, her actions only causing Sesshoumaru to switch his thoughts from one form of punishment to another.

"This Sesshoumaru will not kill you. Instead, he will make you submit to him," he smiled evilly. Makai shrank away from his gaze. She knew whatever he was planning didn't body well for her. Suddenly, she found Sesshoumaru's lips against her own, his tongue plunging into her mouth to explore. Squirming for a few more seconds, she finally gave in to the sensations taking over her body.

Her tongue shot forth to battle with Sesshoumaru's own, a battle over dominance taking place. He set her wrists free as he brought his hands to her head, his fingers running through her silky hair as he angled her head for better access. Winning the fight, he quickly moved from her mouth to her earlobe, drawing it into his mouth and suckling it. He let his fangs graze over the sensitive appendage before playfully nipping it, causing Makai to moan with pleasure.

Makai's hands fisted in Sesshoumaru's beautiful white hair, the sensations he was causing overloading her body. She felt one of his hands skim down to cup a breast, kneading the flesh until the nipple puckered. Kissing her once more, his tongue again tasted her sweetness as he brought his hands forward and ripped her shirt from her small form, bra included.

He quickly left her mouth, earning a disappointed whimper from the female before he drew a nipple into his mouth. He nipped her, causing a gasp to fall from her lips, before he laved her nipple, soothing her tender skin. He grazed his fangs over the sensitive skin, causing it to harden even more. He began suckling at her breast, much as a newborn babe would before roughly biting her, his fangs leaving indentions in the skin. Makai only moan and bucked beneath him, enjoying his ministrations.

He quickly switched to her other breast, nipping and suckling it much as he had the other. He brought his hand up to role her now unoccupied nipple between his fingers as his mouth continued his assault on the other. He gave her breast one last playful nip before continuing down her body. He licked a trail down to her belly button, dipping his tongue inside, causing Makai to arch into him. Smirking, he quickly ripped her pants from her body, drinking her in. She was exquisite.

Kneeling between her parted legs, he buried his nose in her womanhood, inhaling her heady scent. Roughly, he began to lick and nip her bundle of nerves, making Makai moan and whimper with pleasure, her body gently thrusting against him. Bringing one hand up to hold her still, Sesshoumaru continued his assault, bringing her to the brink of orgasm, when he stopped. Letting out an indignant squeak over being left unsatisfied, she was quickly flipped onto her hands and knees.

She heard the rustle of clothing behind her, deducing that Sesshoumaru was removing his own clothes before she felt his naked chest touch her back, something hard coming to rest at her opening. He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, the other coming to rest next to her head before he buried himself in her. She cried out in shock more than pain. He prepared her well before he entered, but the feeling of being filled so completely was foreign to her.

He began to set a hard, fast pace, his thrusts causing their skin to slap together and her to be pushed for slightly. Just when she was on the brink of that cliff once again, he stilled. Whimpering, she tried to thrust back against him, but the hand around her waist prevented it.

"Submit," he panted.

"Wha…Sesshoumaru, what are you talking about," she questioned, her desire still overwhelming her.

"Submit to me, bitch," he growled, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in, making her moan.

"I won't submit to you," she spat, even though this torture was killing her.

"Submit," he snarled once again slowly pulling out before ramming himself back into her. Tears started to leak from her eyes. She couldn't take much more of this.

"No," she said defiantly.

"Submit, now," he growled, thrusting into her harder.

"Submit now or I'l…"

"Okay, I submit," she cried, no longer able to hold out against the pleasure. Growling in satisfaction of his bitch's response, he began to pound into her once more. Bringing her up with him to sit on his thighs, granting him greater depth when he thrust, he brought his hands around to knead her breasts, pinching and rolling the nipples between his fingers.

Feeling her coming to the edge, Sesshoumaru once again placed her on her knees, Makai's arms giving out until she rested on her elbows. He grabbed her hips and used his demonic speed to increase the speeds of his thrusts. He felt her walls clamps down on his manhood bringing forth his own climax. Giving a few more powerful thrusts while bringing Makai against his chest, exposing her neck to him, he bit down, marking her. Caught in the throws of passion, she didn't feel any pain as they rode out the waves, Sesshoumaru giving a few more shallow thrusts, emptying his seed into her.

The two lovers fell gently to their sides, Sesshoumaru still buried deep within her. He couldn't believe he'd marked her. He sure as hell hadn't meant to. Either way, it was done, and now the female belonged to him. Smirking, he felt himself harden again and began to slowly thrust into Makai.

"Again," she said, letting out an exhausted groan. He drew her back against his chest, one arm pillowing her head, hand resting upon the opposite shoulder while the other hand rested on her hip, holding her still as he took her again. Soon, he heard her pleasured moans and he again brought her to the brink and fell over it with her. Finally spent, he withdrew himself from his mate and picked her up, sleep already overtaking her. He wrapped her in is hoari, pulling his pants back on before heading back toward his castle.

"Now you are truly mine," he growled possessively to the sleeping girl as he leapt through the trees.


	23. Remembrance

Chapter Twenty-Three: Remembrance

Makai dreamed of people that night. She knew that she should recognize them, but the knowledge was just beyond her reach. She watched them, drinking in their activities. Slowly, she felt herself fall into the dream, standing in the shadows as events played themselves out.

_A petite woman with short, curly sable hair much like her own stood watching two children running around a playground, a melancholy smile on her face. She had taken her niece and nephew (for Makai realized that was who the kids were) out on a date. How she knew the woman referred to outings such as this as dates she wasn't sure. It just felt right._

_She watched the woman call the two children forward. The boy was five; again she wasn't sure how she knew. He was ornery, but very loving. He was also very bright. He liked Spiderman and Harry Potter. He had a speech problem, but that was mostly due to being with his sister for most of his life. The siblings were very close._

_The girl was seven. She, too, was bright, but she had a special gift. She could see the spirit world. In the last couple of years she had learned to channel her gift so that it wasn't always present. The girl was "mildly autistic." Really, she had tendencies and difficulty with certain concepts when learning. Her eyes, though, was what drew people. She was much too young to have those eyes. They held immense wisdom. She'd been born with them, much as if she'd seen too much life before she'd taken her first breaths. _

_A woman walked up to stand beside the other. She, too, wore an expression of sadness. She was the mother of the two children, her resemblance to the girl uncanny. She was happy that her sister had given the children this brief moment of happiness. They missed their cousin terribly. She'd been missing for almost seven months. No trace of her had been found._

_A woman, older than the other two, came to stand next to the mother. She was the grandmother. Her sadness almost equaled the woman with the curly hair. She let a small smile grace her features at the antics of her other grandchildren. She missed the oldest. She could light up the sky. She was the one that truly brought their family together, and her absence was taking its toll on them all._

_Two men came to stand with the women. One stood behind the mother, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. The other went to stand by the grandmother. He was the uncle. He'd had trouble with alcohol in the past, but since the disappearance of his oldest niece he hadn't drunken anything. He still remembered bringing her home from the hospital. His sadness rivaled that of the woman with the curly hair. Makai realized the woman with the curly hair was the mother of the missing child._

_She watched with growing sadness at the family cloaked in their grief. She figured the children hadn't grasped the seriousness of the situation. They seemed so carefree. A light in a dark room. Then she noticed the girl. Her eyes, too, were tinged with sadness. It was deep within her. She knew her cousin wasn't there, and she missed her. Then Makai looked at the boy. His eyes were also saddened. He and his sister were allowing themselves this brief moment of bliss as much for their family as for themselves. Silent tears coursed down Makai's face. She could feel consciousness pulling at her. She turned away from the scene, never hearing the girl's words._

_"Mommy, where is Makai?"_

Makai awoke with a start. She was in a bed, momentarily disoriented by how she'd come to be there until she remembered last night. Looking around her, she realized Sesshoumaru wasn't there. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe it was just a one time thing. Sighing with sadness, she went to stand when she felt a presence at the door. Looking up, she met his amber eyes.

"And where do you think you're going," he asked, a touch of humor in his eyes.

"I was going to my room," she said.

"This is your room now," he intoned, stepping closer to her. She backed up until her knees hit the bed, causing her to fall into its softness. He crawled over her, pressing his growing erection against her center, a small smirk on his face.

"I'm having a little problem," he drawled.

"I think that's a big problem. We'd better fix it," she laughed as he seized her mouth. He drew the covers from her form, exposing her body to his view. Smiling seductively, he worked at bringing them both to that brink once more.

Meanwhile, worlds away, a small woman with curly sable hair stood looking out a window. A Christmas tree sat in a corner, but its cheer was lost on the occupants. An aunt with her husband and two children, a grandmother, and an uncle. None of the gathered brood wished to celebrate the season. They were each too lost in their own thoughts.

It had been seven months. Seven months since her daughter had disappeared. Nothing in her room had been disturbed. There were no signs of forced entry. Her purse and keys still lay on the kitchen table. She had vanished. Tears fell from the woman's eyes, looking but never seeing the gently falling snow. The beauty of it was lost to her.

"Oh, Makai, where are you," she whispered sorrowfully.


	24. Confession

Chapter Twenty-Four: Confession

Makai smiled as Rin ran around the garden chasing fireflies. It had been three months since Sesshoumaru had claimed her. She had been conjuring birth control pills since that first night. Luckily, she hadn't gotten pregnant yet. It wasn't that she didn't want his baby, but she could sense that the final confrontation with Naraku was close at hand, and she didn't want to endanger her unborn child.

Her thoughts were pulled from her as Sesshoumaru entered the clearing, settling next to her and casting another pair of eyes toward Rin. He drew her back against him, an arm wrapping around her waist as she leaned into him. Sesshoumaru was another thing on her mind a lot lately. She knew she loved him, but she wasn't as confident in her mate's affections toward her. They had been together every night, and he was an excellent lover. It just seemed like he was holding a part of himself away from her.

She was afraid to tell him how she felt, but it was weighing heavily on her. She figured they'd probably have to leave to fight Naraku in about a week. She needed to resolve the issue before then, if she could. Sighing, she returned her attention to her adopted daughter, missing the curious look her mate shot her way.

She'd also been having dreams about the family every night. Each one was a different scene, almost as if she was visiting these people as they lived their lives. She still didn't know why they seemed so familiar. She hadn't heard the missing child's name. She wondered if maybe she knew the missing child and the dreams were trying to help her find them.

She was so tired. Trying to figure out these dreams and Sesshoumaru's feelings was taking its toll. _Well at least I can fix one problem tonight_, she thought wryly, darting a glance at her mate. She would just have to tell him the truth. That was the only way she was going to feel any better.

"Sesshoumaru, before we go to our room tonight, I need to talk to you," she whispered only loud enough for his demon ears to hear. Shooting her a curious look, he nodded his head and told her to meet him in his study after dinner. Smiling, Makai thanked him and excused herself. She wanted a nap before dinner. Sesshoumaru's stamina was impressive, and she didn't want to have to be the one to call a halt to their activities.

_The woman with the curly hair was looking at a photo album. The pictures were of a baby with dark brown eyes and black hair. It was a girl; that much she could tell. The woman was going slowly, as if savoring each memory. Her eyes were even sadder than the last time Makai had seen her. She watched as the baby grew, becoming a beautiful little girl with curly sable hair and brown eyes that grew lighter every year._

_The woman abruptly shut the book, almost as if it was too painful to go on. Makai had hoped she would have been able to determine who the missing child was, but they'd only gotten to when she was six. Her features were still too indistinct to pin an identity to._

_The woman quietly put the album away, walking to the kitchen and making a cup of hot chocolate. It was winter in this world. The house seemed familiar. The living room was a bit small, but comfortable. The kitchen really didn't have enough room for a table, but the woman had managed to make it work. Her washer and dryer sat in an alcove to the left of the refrigerator._

_Makai walked through the rest of the house, seeing the bathroom and two back rooms, one of them the bedroom of the woman. She came to stand in front of the last unexplored room. She cautiously entered, seeing a daybed, wicker trunk, side table, and armoire. It was obvious this room didn't belong to a child, but to someone closer to her own age. It was done with oriental colors. The girl who lived in this room had good taste. She was creative too._

_Makai returned to the kitchen to watch the woman. She was busy making herself a sandwich. She shouldn't be quite so small. She had lost weight since her child's disappearance. She watched as the woman slowly consumed her supper before turning on the TV. She wasn't really focusing on what was playing; rather she was using it for the noise._

_ Makai felt the familiar tug toward consciousness. This time she tried to fight it, but it was most insistent. Taking a last look at the saddened woman, she let herself fall toward wakefulness. _

Makai awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Rushing over, she opened the door to find Jaken glaring at her. Scowling back, she stepped from the room to follow him down to dinner. Sometimes she wished Sesshoumaru would either throw the toad out or kill him. Jaken was such a pain in the ass.

Dinner went by smoothly, but Makai continued to grow nervous. She knew what she was getting ready to reveal to Sesshoumaru was dangerous. He could grow angry and cast her out. He'd long since given her back her necklace, realizing she wouldn't willingly leave her mate. Fingering the glittering jewel, she kept casting furtive glances his way.

Finally dinner was over, and she headed toward his study. Stepping into the dimly lit room, she took a seat in the exact chair she'd had last time she'd come in here. Makai didn't know whether to take is as a good or bad omen. Hearing footsteps approaching, she tensed when he entered the room. He came to rest in the chair across from hers.

"You wanted to speak with me about something," he said emotionlessly.

"Yes, I have something I want to tell you," she said hesitantly.

"Continue," he encouraged.

"Well, this is kind of hard to say," she laughed nervously, her hands fidgeting.

"…"

"Well, here goes," she muttered quietly. Looking directly into his eyes, she told him.

"Sesshoumaru, I think I love you," she spilled.

"I see," he said emotionlessly, his face a careful mask.

"Is something wrong," she asked softly.

"What makes you think I care about whether some human loves me," he said coldly.

"I didn't know whether you cared, I just wanted to tell you. Don't you love me," she asked desperately. She had made a terrible mistake. She could feel it in her bones and see it in his eyes. He rose from his chair to stand in front of her.

"This Sesshoumaru shall never fall in love with a human. The only reason we are mates is because I lost control. It was no use trying to deny myself when you belong to me, so I took my pleasure with you," he spat. Tears formed in her eyes, but she swore she'd see hell freeze over before she would cry in front of the bastard.

"Furthermore, if I had the power to, I would have dissolved that damn mark a long time ago," he gave as a parting shot, leaving Makai to her thoughts. She'd done it now. She had her answer, but it was far worse that what she had ever imagined.

Sniffling, she made her way to their room, hoping he wouldn't be their so she could grab a few of her things. Seeing no one, she entered and gathered her belongings. She walked to the room she had previously occupied, far away from him. Putting her things away, she lay in her bed and quietly cried herself to sleep. _Damn you, Sesshoumaru_.


	25. To Naraku We Go

Chapter Twenty-Five: To Naruku We Go

It had been a week since her confession. He barely even looked at her. She missed the feel of his arms around her as they fell asleep. She missed feeling him inside as they both soared to new heights. Mostly, she missed the companionable silences they shared.

Now everything was tense around them. He usually tried to leave the room when they were both occupying it. If he couldn't, he would just glower at her or ignore her completely. She wished she'd never opened her big mouth. She could feel the time coming to leave and fight Naraku. She wasn't so sure she cared whether she lived or died now. What was the point when the one you love despises you? Hearing someone banging at the entrance to the castle, she hurried down the stairs, curious as to whom it might be.

A servant hurried to the door, gently pulling it open to reveal the cause of the disturbance. Inuyasha stood there, Kagome by his side. Miroku and Sango stood slightly behind and to the left, Kirara perched in the woman's arms. Kouga and Ayame stood next to Sango, completing the group. She wondered where Shippou was before it hit her. Kagome would have made sure the kit stayed behind where it was safe. Smiling, she watched the servant usher them to the study before slipping to the kitchen. Gathering a tea tray, she hurried to meet their guests.

Entering the study, she met the surprised stares of the group. The women looked like they were ready to cry. Smiling, she set the tea tray down and went to hug them just as Sesshoumaru walked in the door, growling.

"Makai, we were so worried," Kagome cried, tears coursing down her face.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't exactly send word that Sesshoumaru kidnapped me. But I'm glad to see you all are okay," she smiled. She offered everyone tea before seating herself to Sesshoumaru's left, the traditional place of a mate. Hearing everyone's shocked gasps, she realized what she'd done. _Oh well, no use hiding it from them_.

"I can't believe you mated with that bastard," Inuyasha yelled, "I thought you had better taste." His statement caused Sesshoumaru's growl to increase in volume, his eyes tingeing red. Seeing a major problem getting ready to arise, she stepped in front of her mate, knowing he wouldn't hurt her no matter how much he wished otherwise.

"Inuyasha, I know you didn't come here just to insult my mate," she said coldly. She may love them all, but no one insulted her mate. Taken aback, Inuyasha just gaped at her until Kagome gentle closed his mouth. Everyone started laughing. When the laughter died down, Kagome turned to address the demon lord.

"We've come to ask for your help. We are going to face Naraku in two days," she said.

"I have no wish to participate in you pathetic quarrel," Sesshoumaru spat before he turned to walk out the door.

"I'll help you," Makai said quietly, causing him to freeze. Hearing the growls behind her, she turned to see an extremely enraged mate. Grabbing her roughly, he brought her face within inches of his own, snarling at her.

"This Sesshoumaru forbids you to help," he ground out, "When the male refuses someone, their mate also refuses them."

"If I remember correctly, you told me not too long ago that if you had a choice, we wouldn't be mated any longer," she spat out angrily. If he didn't want to help, it didn't mean she wasn't going to. And if she happened to die than he'd be free. At least without him there, she could die without anyone knowing it was purposeful.

"You are not going," he said firmly, giving her a gentle shake.

"Yes I am," she said aloud before whispering quietly in his ear, "At least if I die while fighting him, you'll be free from me." Leaning back, she looked into his eyes. She could still see a great amount of anger, but there was also resignation. With the necklace back in her possession, she was his equal. He couldn't actually prevent her from going.

"Very well, this Sesshoumaru will fight," he sighed before carrying her from the room, much to everyone's surprise. They had thought since the couple was fighting, and because Sesshoumaru was a prick, that he would have simply dropped her and walked out. What was even more surprising was the fact that he was going because she had refused to back down. A servant led the bunch to a set of rooms they could occupy for the next few days until they departed to fight.

Sesshoumaru carried her up to his room, slamming the door behind him and flinging her on the bed. Giving an indignant squeak, she moved to vacate when his warning growl stopped her. Giving him a glare, she continued trying to get off the bed when he pinned her to it.

"You defied this Sesshoumaru," he growled.

"Well, if you weren't such a prick I wouldn't have," she ground out. Squirming, she tried to work a leg under him, hoping to kick him in the balls. A strangled moan escaped his mouth before he ground roughly against her. Looking up at him in shock, she saw the lust swimming in his eyes.

"It has been too long since I've had the pleasure of your body," her growled, running a hand lightly over her body to cup her womanhood, causing her to gasp.

"And you're going to continue to get no pleasure from my body," she yelled. She tried to shy away from his touch, but he just became more aggressive.

"I think not. I am going to take you tonight," he whispered darkly in her ear, causing shivers of both fear and arousal to chase up her spine.

"I'm going to take you tonight until you can barely stand. Then I'll let you sleep for a few hours before I start over. By the end of the next two days, you will know who you belong to. You will know who brings you pleasure," he said, nipping her earlobe.

As he lifted himself to remove his clothing, she watched in fascination as his creamy skin was revealed. Noticing he was down to his pants, she jolted herself back to reality. Rolling off to the other side of the bed, she faced him, his eyes filling with anger over her disobedience. _Like I'm going to let him have me after what he did_.

He vaulted across the bed, but Makai just ran around to the other side. She was quickly becoming aroused by the sight of his naked body. He was so handsome. His chest and arms were well muscled, but still remained lean. His abs led to a v that disappeared into his pants when he wore them. Now the v continued down until it connected with his manhood which was standing fully erect. Eyes widening in fear over her reaction, she threw caution to the wind and made a dash for the door. Just as her hand reached the knob, she was spun around and lifted to rest intimately between Sesshoumaru and her escape route.

"Did you think you could actually get away from me," he snarled before her ripped the kimono she'd been wearing open, slamming his length into her. She let out an involuntary moan. This was what she'd been missing before. His completely uninhibited animalistic side. He had been close their first time, but never like this. He continued pounding into her roughly, eliciting gasps and moans from Makai while he grunted occasionally in pleasure.

Kissing her roughly, he brought one hand from her waist to her breast, roughly squeezing the soft mound. He took her nipple between his fingers, twisting it sharply before soothing his thumb over it. She arched sharply with pleasure. Feeling her release approaching, he increased his pace, slightly bruising Makai's back against the door, though she didn't care. He yanked her head to the side by her hair as they both came, burying his fangs into her neck as he gave one last powerful thrust and shot his seed inside her.

Coming back from the mindless thrust of moments before, Sesshoumaru licked at the fresh wound he'd made. He had marked her again, exactly where the other was. Feeling the female panting as she regained her strength from the encounter, he gently slid from her warmth, carrying her to the bed.

He removed her kimono before laying her on the mattress. He figured she would need some rest before he took her again. And take her again he would. Over and over until they both passed out. He'd been a fool to keep her away. Regardless of whether he loved her, he did care for her. Brushing a stray wisp of hair from her face, he turned to allow her some rest when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking back, he met her honey eyes.

"Is that it? I thought you said I wouldn't be able to walk when you were through. I can definitely walk right now," she whispered kneeling on the mattress in front of him.

"Well I would hate to disappoint," he smirked, positioning her on her hands and knees at the edge of the bed before ramming himself into her tight warmth again. Over the next two days, he proved that he was a demon of his word. They didn't leave the room except to eat. They finally stopped when they both passed out from exhaustion. The next morning, the group packed up and headed forward to fight the evil that had been plaguing the land for far too long.


	26. Her Sacrifice

Chapter Twenty-Six: Her Sacrifice

They followed Naraku's aura into a clearing several miles from Sesshoumaru's castle. The evil demon stood in its center, his incarnations on either side. Kohaku stood next to him. Sango let out a strangled gasp at the sight of her brother, but a gentle touch from Miroku made her focus on the fight again.

Naraku laughed at the group presented to him. The only real competition was Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru. His incarnations could take care of the others. He wondered who the strange female was standing next to the demon lord. _Curious_. A tense silence filled the air until Inuyasha charged, causing the battle to finally erupt.

Makai watched the battle being waged around her. She could feel her awareness growing. Bursting forth, a memory came. A memory of the power she truly possessed and her purpose in this battle. _It is time_, she thought solemnly. She called forth her power, allowing it to take possession.

Everyone ceased fighting as the air grew still. Turning, they saw strings of pure light leaving the necklace resting around Makai's throat. They began to weave around the woman, wrapping her in an iridescent cloak. Her eyes shown gold as the last of the strings connected, sending out a wave of light, momentarily blinding everyone. When their vision cleared they gazed at the awesome sight before them

She floated a few inches from the ground, her sable hair waving in an invisible breeze. She wore a white skirt that fell to mid-thigh, slits up to her waist for better mobility. Armor of diamonds encased her upper half, leaving her arms with range of motion. A pair of knee high white boots with deadly looking spikes adorned her feet. Power radiated from her.

"Your reign has come to an end, Naraku," she said, her voice chillingly cold. Raising her arm, a beam of light shot from her palm rushing around Naraku to encase Kohaku. She drew the young demon slayer toward her, the fear evident in his face. Giving him a reassuring smile, she brought him into her arms.

"I am not going to harm you," she whispered before yanking the jewel shard from his back. Sango screamed, rushing toward her fallen sibling but was held back by Makai's barrier. Gently, she cradled the dead boy, bring his mouth close to her own. She blew life into his body, eliciting a gasping breath from the boy as he was once more brought to life, free from Naraku's grasp. Smiling, she encased him in light and transported him to safety before facing her enemy.

"What have you done, bitch," he snarled, enraged at not only losing a puppet but a shard as well.

"I freed him from you, Naraku," she said in the same cold voice. Snarling with rage, he charged toward the female, intent on killing her for her actions. She dodged his blows, the tentacles he used brushing uselessly off her form. His incarnations were having a hard time fighting off the rest of the group. Growling, he lunged for her again, only to have her kick him in the face.

They continued to fight for hours. Naraku was growing weary, and he was making mistakes because of it. Furthermore, she'd blocked him from being able to disappear. One way or another everything would end today. He thought over all he knew about her. She had arrived with Inuyasha's group. No…she had arrived with Sesshoumaru. He remembered. She had stood close to him, as if they were lovers. Grinning evilly, Naraku came up with a way to get rid of the female.

"You may be able to protect yourself, human, but can you protect your lover as well," he said darkly, a tentacle shooting at a distracted Sesshoumaru. Seeing what Naraku was doing, Makai raced toward her mate. If she tried to call out to him it would be too late. Dropping her protective shields, she put in another burst of speed, praying she would make it.

Sesshoumaru could feel the tentacle coming and knew he wouldn't deflect it in time. _So it is my fate to die_, he thought with resignation. Spinning in the hopes of keeping it from hitting anything vital if he could, he noticed a white blur out of the corner of his eye. Just as the tentacle was going to strike him, Makai got in front, her eyes meeting his. A strangle gasp left her mouth, a look of intense pain crossing her features as the tentacle tore through her heart and blood trickled from her parted lips. Looking into her eyes helplessly, he drew slightly away to see a tentacle protruding from her body.

The tentacle withdrew every so slowly from her body, like it was savoring the feel of her. As it exited, she fell limply against him, her breathing growing ragged. He could hear his brother charging as he gently set Makai on the ground. Touching her face with a silent question, he met her eyes. He could already see the life fading from her.

"Why," he whispered brokenly.

"Because," she rasped, taking in great gulps of air. Reaching up, she gently grabbed his hair bringing him down so she could tell him what he had to do.

"You are the one who is to kill Naraku," she whispered gently.

"I can not leave you like this," he said.

"If you do not kill him, this world will perish. Think of our daughter, Sesshoumaru. Surely you want her to live a happy life," she said angrily, though the effect was lost by a coughing fit.

"Very well," he said.

"I will protect you as long as I can," she whispered before letting him stand again. Motioning to Inuyasha's mate, Sesshoumaru told her to watch Makai.

"I have to take care of something," he said, leaping into the air. She shielded him from any blows Naraku delivered. She knew the demon was tiring. Slowly, she formed a mist around him, hindering his view of Sesshoumaru, while the demon lord was able to see perfectly. _When Kagome shoots her arrow, kill him_, she mentally told him. Telling Kagome what to do, she watched as the young miko took aim, concentrating her energy into the shot before releasing.

The arrow flew straight for Naraku's heart, though the piece of the jewel he possessed was in his back. He turned toward the arrow, pooling his energy toward deflecting it when Sesshoumaru burst from the mist, his claws sinking into Naraku's back and yanking the jewel away. The demon let out a horrendous shriek as Kagome's arrow pierced his heart, purifying him instantly. His incarnations quickly disintegrated into dust, blowing away in the wind.

Sesshoumaru landed by his mate, gently cradling her in his arms. He had foolishly forgotten Tenseiga in his haste to get this battle done with. He smoothed her hair from her fevered brow, his thumb gently wiping the blood from her lips.

"You never answered this Sesshoumaru's question," he murmured gently. Seeing the question in her eyes, he smiled.

"Why did you save me," he whispered. Smiling, she brought her hand up to cup his face, her fingers running lightly over its contours. She ran her thumb lightly over his lips, asking a question. Quickly complying, he brought his lips to hers, softly kissing her before searching her eyes again.

"Remember me, Sesshoumaru. Take care of our daughter, and tell her how much I love her," she rasped.

"I saved you because it was your destiny to kill Naraku, not mine. And I couldn't let you die, it would have killed me," she continued. Bringing his face closer she whispered her final words into his ear.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru. Goodbye," she whispered as her eyes closed, the last of her life leaving her body. Her hand slowly fell away from his face, her head rolling back to lie limply over his arm as her body relaxed. The necklace she'd treasured dimmed, before going out, falling to the ground. Her appearance shifted back to what she had been before. That was how Makai died.

Sesshoumaru gently cupped her head, hugging her limp form to his body as a great howl of anguish left his lips, filling the now darkening sky. He quietly rocked her back and forth, tears leaving the demon lord's eyes for the first time since his mother had died. Great racking sobs shook his proud shoulders, his pain wrapping him in a shroud.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered softly. _I love you_.

"Please don't leave me, my love," he ground out as the pain continued to coarse through him.


	27. Going Home

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Going Home

Sesshoumaru rose, Makai cradled in his arms and surveyed the group before him. Each person had tears running down their face. Inuyasha hugged Kagome to his form trying to comfort his mate as well as he could. Miroku knelt over a hunched Sango, whispering words of comfort to the distraught woman. Kouga held Ayame to him bridal style because of an injury as the female demon released great racking sobs. Sesshoumaru finally understood how much she had affected those around her. His mate had been a wonderful woman. Tears still tickling down his face, he turned to leave when a flash to his right stopped him.

Turning, he saw that damn necklace start to glow again. Floating up from the ground until it was eye level with everyone, a bright light burst forth. As it dimmed, the wispy form of a female came into view. She had waist length wavy hair. She wore an outfit much like the one Makai had fought in. She was also very beautiful. Smiling gently, she turned toward the demon lord.

"Sesshoumaru," she trilled, laughter cloaking her every move. The obvious glee of the woman before him elicited a growl from the demon lord. How dare she be happy when he held his dead mate in his arms?

"What do you want," he snarled.

"Now is that anyway to treat the woman who can give you the one thing you want most," she admonished, feigning hurt pride. Her answer, though, piqued his interest. Gazing searchingly at the woman, he relaxed his stance slightly.

"That's better," she laughed, "I am going to give you a gift, Sesshoumaru. I will restore this woman's life. Your confession has proved to me you deserve another chance."

"Another chance for what," he ground out. He wished she would just spit out what she meant.

"The chance to love her. You broke her heart, you know. Even after that, she was still willing to sacrifice her life to save yours because she loved you," she said, a hint of the anger and sadness she felt for her sister in magic creeping through.

"You can really bring her back," he asked, the hope he felt evident in his voice, though his face remained impassive.

"Yes I can. But listen carefully Sesshoumaru. If you continue to treat her as you did and deny your love for her, I will not bring her back should she ever perish in the future."

"I swear I will try to cause her no more pain by denying my feelings. Please bring her back," he pleaded. The woman stared at him a long time before nodding her head slightly. Smiling softly, she called forth the power that resided in the ancient relic Makai had possessed.

Makai was lifted from Sesshoumaru's arms, as if my invisible hands. Her hair once again blew with an invisible wind while she floated above the ground, still cradled bridal style, her body limp. The strings of light gently wrapped around her body, cloaking her in brightness. Then a beam of light entered her mouth, rushing through her body and spilling out of her pores. Her wound healed itself, making everyone gasp in disbelief. The beam of light pulsed, eliciting a great intake of breath from the once lifeless girl.

The woman gently dispersed into mist, a mischievous smile on her face. The necklace wrapped its chain once more around the sleeping woman's throat. Gently she floated back into her mate's arms, her head pillowed on his chest.

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman in his arms, hardly daring to believe she was breathing. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, connecting with his amber ones. She brought a hand to her head, cradling it for a second before she took a cautious look around her. Seeing all of her friends staring at her, she brought her questioning eyes back to her mate.

"I thought I died."

"You did," he whispered, hugging the confused girl to him.

"I'm so sorry, Makai. Watching your life fade before my eyes, I never want to see that again," he said raggedly, nuzzling her hair.

"I don't understand. If I was dead, than why am I alive now," she said confused. The demon lord laughed, startling everyone. No one had heard him laugh before, not even her.

"I'll explain it to you sometime. Right now, I need to tell you something," he said, his face suddenly growing serious. Makai stared at him with apprehension. Had he not wanted her to come back?

"I love you," he said, causing her eyes to well with tears. Throwing her arms around his neck, she hugged him happily. Laughing, he pulled away from her to look at the rest of the group.

"You are welcome to stay in my castle as long as you want," he stated in his usual emotionless voice. They each looked at one another before coming to a silent agreement.

"Actually, we would like to stay a little bit. We're all tired from the fight today," Kagome said.

"Good because that's where I sent Kohaku," Makai said, watching as Sango's face lit up. They all immediately headed west toward Sesshoumaru's lands. He sped ahead of the group with Makai, wanting to get her home, and in his bed as soon as possible.

When he finally arrived home, he carried Makai directly up to their room. Closing the door behind him, he carried her over to the bed before gently depositing her on it. He met her eyes, daring her to look away as he slowly stripped. Standing naked before her, painfully erect, he watched as she removed her own garments.

"I will try not to hurt you," he said softly.

"Sesshoumaru, don't give me that shit. I like it when you're rough," she said heatedly, earning a surprised stare from her mate.

"You want to know my favorite time with you, besides the first one? I liked those two days before the battle. Sometimes you were an animal, other times we worshipped each other. I like making love, but a good fuck to go with it is always nice," she said with a sly grin.

"Well far be it for me to deny you what you want," he smirked evilly. Crawling over her, he positioned himself at her entrance before burying himself inside her. He set a hard pace, releasing their pent up emotions in one heated moment. He supported himself on his elbows, watching the play of expressions on his mate's face as he continued to thrust into her. Feeling his release coming, he reached between their joined bodies, roughly massaging her clit, making her climax. Her walls clamped down around him, bringing his own release. Thrusting in to the hilt, he froze as his seed emptied inside her. Panting, he rolled to the side.

"Now that was great," she gasped. Rising, she bent over to pick up something from the nightstand when he entered her again. Moaning, she braced herself against the table, as he held her hips firmly with his hands. Each thrust caused her feet to leave the ground for a second. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he picked her up and placed her on the bed, kneeling over her and never breaking his pace.

He leaned back slightly, bringing her up with him, sweeping her hair to the side. One hand held her hip as he continued to thrust into her while the other reached around under her arms to cup a firm breast in his hand. Leaning her over slightly for better leverage, he released her hip and turned her upper body to the side, claiming her mouth possessively. Feeling himself reaching his peak again, he sat her back on hip lap, both hands reaching around to cup her breasts, her walls clamping around him. Giving two more powerful thrusts, he fell to the side as he emptied himself into her. Pulling out, he cradled her sweaty body against his own, a smile lighting his features as they both fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru didn't let her out of their room for a week. They took breaks only to bathe and eat, too engrossed in exploring each others bodies, hearts, and minds. They would talk for hours about their lives, gradually becoming familiar with their mate. That was also the week that Makai became pregnant with their son. And that is how the two lovers fulfilled their destiny.


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

It has been a year now since the day Naraku fell, and I lived once again. I brought my family across the worlds to live with me. That reunion was hard. I explained what had happened to my family, and at first they didn't believe me, regardless of the fact I had just swept them away from their world. When I introduced them to my mate, though, that convinced them.

We were so happy to see one another. My mother mated with one of Sesshoumaru's generals. He is a good demon. My mother hasn't been this happy in a long time. Everyday, we talk and kid around, just like old times. My aunt and her husband live in a beautiful house in one of the neighboring villages. My aunt is a nurse, and her healing skills have been a tremendous help.

My uncle, I was happy to learn, has stopped drinking. I introduced him to a beautiful miko that lived just ten minutes from the castle, in the same village my aunt lives in. They are expecting their first baby in five months. He hasn't been so open in a long time. The alcohol cut him off from us, but now those bridges are being rebuilt.

My youngest cousin, Aidan, is just as ornery as ever. He loves to explore the castle when his family comes to visit. He's always getting in to things that he has no business being in. I'm continuing his education. He loves math, and I suggested to Sesshoumaru that he would make an excellent advisor some day. He agrees with me.

And then there is Anya. She is my other cousin. I healed her when I brought my family here. She is no longer plagued by her "autistic tendencies," but her eyes still hold much wisdom. I don't know if she yet realizes what she knows. She follows the head general, Phoenix, a tiger demon around constantly. He spoils her. I can already see the threads of destiny intertwining them. One day, she will mate with that proud general. I only hope she doesn't have to go through the pain I did.

I don't know how I lived life before now. I merely floated through. I love my mate and pups dearly. Rin is now nine, and I can see the beautiful woman she will become. She has learned much in her studies. She will be a very skilled fighter. She and Anya practice together everyday. They are more than equals for some of the lesser demons of Sesshoumaru's army, and perfectly suited to one another.

Well, I have told you my story. Many have asked me in this year alone. I know over the next several centuries I will continue being asked, so I wrote it down. It is much easier to hand them the book than to retell it over and over. Oh, did I forget to mention that. When demons mark their human mates, they begin to age just as a demon would. My magic would have also insured me a long life, but this is so much better. There will come a day when I will relinquish my title, but for now I enjoy being Makai, Guider of Souls.


End file.
